Clannad II - Love Stories
by Yatsu
Summary: Especial extra de la serie Clannad: Sueños de Verano el cual incluye cuatro historias. La primera esta enfocado en una historia extra de Ryou, la segunda corresponde a la ruta de Rie Nishina, la tercera es una historia alterna a toda la serie y por ultimo viene la historia de Misae Sagara, la joven encargada de los dormitorios deportivos de la escuela.
1. El Diario de Ryou

**PROLOGO**

 _Han pasado varios_ _días_ _desde que Ryou decide irse de casa para buscar un apartamento propio y seguir adelante con su vida. Sin embargo, Kurou y Yume la convencen de que ella se quede a vivir un tiempo con ellos hasta que pueda encontrar un apartamento donde pueda vivir cerca de la_ _estación_ _para estudiar su carrera._

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, Kyou ayuda a su hermana a empacar sus cosas para la mudanza mientras que ella fue a comprar unas cosas que necesita_ _…_

KYOU: Bueno, creo que eso es casi todo. ¡Fuaaah! No entiendo por qué Ryou ha tomado esa decisión. Sé que aún no puede llevarse bien con papá por casarse así de pronto pero… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

 _Kyou encuentra algo que estaba tirado debajo del escritorio, era nada menos que un diario_ _…_

KYOU: Esto… parece ser un diario pero no es mío… ¿Entonces? Podría ser…

 _En ese momento, Kyou se sienta en la cama y empieza a abrir el diario. Entre lo que encuentra escrito, son algunos recuerdos vividos con su hermana durante el primer_ _año_ _de instituto. Sin embargo, al leer_ _más_ _adelante en la parte donde se encuentran anotados sus recuerdos acerca del segundo_ _año_ _de instituto, ella_ _comenzaría_ _a darse cuenta de un hecho importante que_ _ella había_ _olvidado y_ _marcó_ _la vida de Ryou para siempre_ _…_

 **Memoria Especial: El diario de Ryou**

 _D_ _ía_ _15 de septiembre_

 _Ese_ _día_ _, fue el festival deportivo de nuestra escuela, en aquel entonces yo cursaba el segundo_ _año_ _de instituto junto con mi hermana Kyou. A diferencia del_ _año_ _pasado, nos tocaron salones separados y en ese entonces ambas estudiamos en diferentes salones. Unos_ _días_ _antes del festival,_ _ocurrió_ _un infortunio. En el_ _salón_ _de mi hermana, algunos representantes que_ _jugarían_ _en el equipo de_ _vóley_ _de su_ _salón_ _se enfermaron por lo que no_ _podían_ _participar en el encuentro._

 _Ese_ _día_ _, yo estaba_ _dedicándome_ _a mi actividad favorita, la_ _adivinación_ _de fortuna. Durante la hora de descanso estaba adivinando la fortuna de algunos_ _compañeros_ _de mi clase_ _…_

RYOU: Bueno, de acuerdo con la reina de corazones, el día de hoy parece que todo estará tranquilo y no sucederá nada malo.

CHICA #1: ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y crees que conseguiré novio?

RYOU: Pues… la verdad…

CHICO: No deberías tomar en serio las adivinanzas de Fujibayashi, por lo general no siempre aciertan.

CHICA: ¡Oye! No seas grosero. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo saber acerca de tu fortuna?

RYOU: Esto… pues… no importa si sale errónea, ya que eso significa que existen diferentes posibilidades así que…

 _Sin embargo, la_ _predicción_ _resulta no ser correcta ya que en ese momento, un_ _estruendoso_ _ruido se escucha en el corredor que da directo al_ _salón_ _de mi hermana. Al salir, todos estaban viendo la curiosa escena._

 _En el corredor estaban_ _allí_ _, mi hermana, un chico de cabello rubio y otro de cabello_ _castaño_ _corto discutiendo en el pasillo_ _…_

CHICO: Oigan, ¿no es esa la hermana de Fujibayashi?

CHICA: Sí, y el chico que está al lado del bobo de cabello rubio es Sakagami.

CHICO: ¿Te refieres al que saco excelentes notas el semestre pasado?

CHICA: Sí, es él. ¿No es tan maravilloso?

 _Mientras tanto, mi hermana arroja nuevamente un diccionario que le cae directo sobre el chico de cabello rubio_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡AAAAARGH!

KUROU: Oye, ¿por qué estás tan agresiva?

KYOU: ¿Y encima lo preguntas? Les dije que claramente se reunieran para la práctica que tenemos hoy para el festival deportivo.

KUROU: Ya te dije que no pienso participar ¿Por qué no buscas a otro mejor?

KYOU: ¡Sabes perfectamente que dos de nuestros seleccionados se enfermaron! Por eso, tú y ese vago son los únicos que pueden sustituirlos.

KUROU: Puedes pedírselo a Okazaki, ¿no?

KYOU: Tomoya está lesionado, tú lo sabes. Vamos, ¿por qué no te unes por esta vez?

KUROU: Me niego. Nunca he participado en el festival ni pienso hacerlo.

KYOU: ¿Quieres dejar esa patética actitud? ¡Si no estamos completos, el otro equipo se reirá de nosotros!

KUROU: Al menos te evitaras la humillante derrota que tendrá tu equipo.

KYOU: ¿¡Qué has dichoooo!?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ayyyy! Por poco y me parte la nariz… ¡Oye Kyou! ¡Deja de mandarnos como si fuéramos tus esclavos! ¿Qué te crees?

KYOU: ¡La capitana del equipo! ¿Alguna objeción? ¡Grrrrr!

 _Mi hermana, se pone furiosa ante el chico de cabello rubio_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Pues me niego a participar.

KYOU: Si no lo haces, entre todos te freiremos vivo en una hoguera, ¿qué te parece?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo…

KUROU: Yo no pienso participar.

KYOU: ¿Y dale con eso otra vez? ¿Por qué te sigues negando? Me contaron que fuiste una gran estrella en el beisbol. No entiendo, por qué…

KUROU: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú jamás lo entenderías!

KYOU: Entiendo, no puedo culparte si tienes miedo. Yo tenía muchas esperanzas en ti pero puedo ver que no eres más que un gallina.

KUROU: ¿¡Qué has dichoooo!? ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie, me llama gallina! ¡Y mucho menos una chica como tú!

KYOU: ¡Entonces demuéstralo!

KUROU: ¡Muy bien! ¡Acepto el reto! ¡Estaré en el gimnasio después de clases!

KYOU: ¡Excelente! ¡Te estaré esperando! ¡Jajajaja!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, ella se aleja mientras que los dos caminan por el pasillo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Esa Kyou! ¿Cómo se atreve a joderme de esa forma?

SUNOHARA: Oye Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Silencio! ¿No ves que estoy furioso?

SUNOHARA: Solo quería decirte que te vio la cara de tonto otra vez.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Un momento! ¡No de nuevo!

SUNOHARA: ¡Fuaaah! Veo que no tienes remedio, amigo Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Demonios! ¡Volvió a engañarme de nuevo!

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejeje! Debo admitir que ella es la única chica que es capaz de dominarte.

KUROU: No sabes que tan insoportable es. No entiendo, ¿por qué no puede actuar como una chica normal?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, por algo es la delegada. Pero, ¿sabes? Ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja, deberías salir con ella.

KUROU: ¡Ni en sueños! Además dudo que ella se interese en alguien como yo.

SUNOHARA: ¿Estás seguro? Hasta ahora tú eres el único chico con el que ella habla de esa forma. Siempre se mantiene firme y seria con los demás pero contigo es diferente.

KUROU: No digas eso. A ti también te trata de la misma forma.

SUNOHARA: Quizás, pero hay algo en ella que la hace ver diferente cuando está contigo.

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar de decidir mi vida? Además no me importa si ella me trata igual o diferente a los demás.

 _El partido_ _empezó_ _y el equipo de mi hermana se_ _enfrentó_ _al equipo rival._ _Con la habilidad de sus compañeros_ _y_ _también_ _la de los jugadores sustitutos que ella_ _consiguió_ _a_ _última_ _hora consiguieron ganar el partido._

KYOU: ¡Sí! ¡Ganamos! Eso demuestra que nosotros podemos ser mejores.

SUNOHARA: No lo sé. Pero de alguna manera no me siento muy contento que digamos.

CHICA #1: ¡Capitana! ¡Lo conseguimos!

KUROU: Yo me retiro.

CHICA #2: Capitana, ¿Quién es el chico que nos ayudó a reemplazar en el equipo? No frecuenta mucho en el salón por lo que no sabemos nada de él.

KYOU: Ah, no se preocupen por él. Solo vino a ayudarnos por hoy. Es mejor que no se acerquen mucho a él, es un amargado, por decirlo así.

CHICA #1: Pero gracias a él pudimos ganarle al salón B. Se veía genial cuando jugaba.

 _Después_ _de un rato, mi hermana fue a hablar con su_ _compañero_ _de clases antes de retirarse con sus amigas_ _…_

KYOU: Kurou, gracias por ayudarnos.

KUROU: Espero que sea la última vez. Eso fue algo vergonzoso.

KYOU: ¿Por qué? Ganamos el partido. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

KUROU: Sí, pero no es común que los chicos jueguen al vóley. A eso me refiero.

KYOU: Bueno, si nos ayudas la próxima te invitaré un jugo, ¿vale?

KUROU: Olvídalo. No habrá próxima vez.

 _El misterioso chico se aleja, con su_ _carácter_ _frío_ _dejando_ _atrás_ _a mi hermana algo decepcionada por su_ _carácter…_

KYOU: ¡Joooo! No debería enojarse así.

SUNOHARA: Déjalo. Así es él. Desde que lo conocí siempre ha sido una persona solitaria y no se relaciona mucho con las personas.

KYOU: Aunque, supongo que ese aspecto es lo que lo hace genial a muchas chicas.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

KYOU: Olvídalo. Tengo que irme, gracias por la ayuda.

SUNOHARA: (Querrás decir, chantaje.)

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, fue el turno de mi_ _salón_ _enfrentarse a otro equipo en el juego de_ _vóley_ _y yo fui seleccionada para jugar en el equipo._ _P_ _or desgracia, no soy tan buena como lo es mi hermana por lo que_ _tenía_ _dudas sobre_ _mí_ _misma pero ella me_ _convenció_ _para que jugara en el equipo y pudiera superar mis debilidades. El partido estaba muy equilibrado, ambos equipos daban lo mejor de_ _sí_ _para ganar. Sin embargo, yo no_ _podía_ _mantener bien el ritmo y_ _perdía_ _la bola en varias ocasiones pero todos me animaban para continuar por lo que_ _seguí_ _jugando._ _E_ _n ese momento, mi hermana no estaba presente porque_ _todavía_ _estaba descansando con sus_ _compañeras_ _después_ _del partido anterior._

 _Durante el partido_ _realicé_ _una jugada equivocada y al tropezar me_ _caí_ _; los chicos que estaban observando el partido empezaron a burlarse de_ _mí_ _. Sin embargo, una voz que_ _salía_ _entre el_ _público_ _empezó_ _a llamarles la_ _atención…_

KUROU: ¡Dejen de reírse! ¡Maldita sea!

 _Todos guardaron silencio al reconocer la voz de la persona que_ _empezó_ _a gritar._ _E_ _ra nada menos que Sakagami,_ _compañero_ _de clases en el_ _salón_ _de mi hermana pero apenas solo_ _sabía_ _rumores sobre_ _él_ _en aquella_ _época_ _. Repentinamente, se acerca hacia_ _mí_ _al notar que me he lastimado el tobillo y no_ _conseguía_ _levantarme_ _…_

KUROU: Kyou, ¿te encuentras bien?

RYOU: Ah, sí. Solo fue mi… ¡Ay!

 _Sin embargo, debido a que todos usamos gorra en el evento_ _él_ _no_ _conseguía_ _reconocerme_ _además_ _que esta_ _sería_ _la primera vez que nos conocemos cara a cara._ _D_ _e pronto, el_ _empezó_ _a examinar mi pierna lastimada, debido a ello me puse nerviosa y no pude decirle del malentendido_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Tiempo fuera!

 _Sakagami_ _pidió_ _que pararan el partido al notar mi pierna lastimada por lo que hicieron caso y detuvieron el partido_ _…_

KUROU: Tienes fracturado el tobillo. Será mejor llevarte a la enfermería.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Pero…

 _Sin decir_ _más_ _, Sakagami me_ _ayudó_ _a levantarme y poco a poco me_ _ayudó_ _a llevarme hacia la_ _enfermería_ _._ _M_ _ientras me llevaba de los brazos, pude sentir su aroma._ _E_ _so hizo que mi_ _corazón_ _empezara a latir fuertemente, me_ _sentía_ _muy nerviosa._ _E_ _ra la primera vez que me_ _sentía_ _de esa forma._

KUROU: Kyou, ¿te encuentras bien? Lamento por lo que te dije en antes. Aunque tu tuviste la culpa por obligarme a jugar vóley.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

 _Lamentablemente, Sakagami no se_ _había_ _dado cuenta y me estaba confundiendo con mi hermana._ _L_ _o malo es que me_ _sentía_ _tan nerviosa que no_ _podía_ _decir nada, pero a la vez_ _también_ _podía_ _sentir una_ _sensación_ _cálida_ _en mi cuerpo._

KUROU: Mmmm… estás empapada. ¿Estás empezando a sudar? No te esfuerces demasiado, solo anda despacio. Si te duele mucho, avísame para disminuir la velocidad.

 _En ese momento, pude darme cuenta de la amabilidad que posee Sakagami, la_ _sensación_ _cálida_ _que tengo ahora._ _M_ _e pregunto si se_ _daría_ _cuenta que no soy mi hermana._ _P_ _oco a poco, conseguimos llegar a la_ _enfermería_ _y_ _comencé_ _a pensar si_ _él_ _tiene alguna_ _relación_ _con ella._

KUROU: Bien, lo logramos.

RYOU: Ah, esto…

KUROU: ¿Sí? Dime.

RYOU: Pues… yo… hasta aquí…

KUROU: Entiendo, no te preocupes.

 _Sakagami me_ _soltó_ _con delicadeza y me_ _dejó_ _justo en la puerta de la_ _enfermería_ _._ _Sentí_ _pena por_ _él_ _por todo el esfuerzo que dio para ayudarme para llegar hasta_ _aquí_ _._

KUROU: Supongo que estarás bien aquí. Entra rápido para que la doctora te revise.

RYOU: Esto… ¡Espera!

KUROU: ¿Sí?

RYOU: ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!

KUROU: Considéralo como una disculpa de mi parte, cuídate.

 _Sakagami, con una sonrisa se aleja del pasillo tranquilamente y yo me quedaba a observarlo antes de entrar a la_ _enfermería_ _._ _S_ _in embargo, lo que me dio mucha pena fue que no pude decirle quien era en ese momento. Justo_ _después_ _de un rato,_ _después_ _de ser examinada por la doctora, mi hermana llega apresurada hacia_ _aquí_ _._

KYOU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Ryooooooooou!

RYOU: Hermana, ¿sucede algo?

KYOU: ¿Te lastimaste el pie? ¿Te encuentras bien?

RYOU: Sí, por cierto, gracias por prestarme tu gorro aunque me quedé lastimada en el encuentro.

KYOU: ¡Qué alivio que no ha sido grave!

RYOU: Hermana, ¿no tienes que asistir al siguiente encuentro?

KYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaaaah! ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Ay! Aunque ahora no sé cómo convencer a Kurou para que juegue con nosotros. No creo que funcione con la misma táctica.

RYOU: Hermana, da tu mejor esfuerzo.

KYOU: ¡Es verdad! Aunque juguemos con uno menos pienso ganar este partido por ti. Ryou, descansa tranquila. Regresaré en cuanto termine.

RYOU: ¡Sí! ¡Estaré apoyándote!

 _Mi hermana_ _salió_ _apresuradamente de la_ _enfermería_ _y al salir por el pasillo, accidentalmente se_ _cruzó_ _precisamente con Sakagami quien queda sorpresivo al ver a mi hermana saliendo del edificio._

KUROU: ¡Kyou! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu pierna ya está mejor?

KYOU: ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?

KUROU: En el partido, ¿no acabas de lastimarte? Está bien que seas fuerte pero eres una chica.

KYOU: No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Tengo que darme prisa, el partido está a punto de empezar.

KUROU: ¡De eso nada! ¡Vete a descansar a la enfermería!

KYOU: ¿Qué? Pero…

KUROU: Aunque digas que te sientas mejor, una recaída puede ser peor.

KYOU: ¡Escucha! Lo de antes fue…

KUROU: ¡No me importa lo que la gente diga de ti! Tu cuerpo es más importante. Regresa a la enfermería. No te preocupes, Sunohara y yo vamos a sustituirte en el próximo partido así que ve a descansar.

KYOU: Bueno, yo… ¡Espera! ¡Estás equivocado!

KUROU: Tienes razón. Estaba equivocado con respecto a lo que dije antes, tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo. Sin embargo, me debes un almuerzo, ¿vale?

KYOU: ¡Oye no, espera! Lo que intentaba decirte es que te equivocaste de…

 _Sin antes de poder decirle nada_ _más_ _, Sakagami ya se_ _había_ _marchado al gimnasio de la escuela para jugar en el siguiente partido dejando a mi hermana totalmente perpleja y algo confundida_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Cielos! Realmente es un tonto. Pero, bueno, dejémoslo así. Supongo que eso es lo que lo hace genial.

 _Después_ _de eso, mi hermana_ _regresó_ _a la_ _enfermería_ _y me quede sorprendida al verla_ _aquí_ _tan pronto_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¿Qué haces aquí?

KYOU: Ah… pues… sucedieron varias cosas y al final, dejé a alguien que me reemplazara.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

 _Al final, Sakagami_ _terminó_ _reemplazando a mi hermana y a pesar de la desventaja_ _numérica_ _, sorprendente su equipo termino ganando el partido y todos lo aclamaban agradeciendo por su_ _participación_ _y la victoria que les_ _ayudó_ _a obtener. Fue ese_ _día_ _en que_ _conocí_ _por primera vez a un chico amable que hizo latir mi_ _corazón_ _._

 _Volviendo al presente,_ _después_ _de terminar de leer el diario, Ryou se aproxima hacia su hermana quien la encuentra en su_ _habitación…_

RYOU: Hermana, ¿terminaste de empacar lo que faltaba?

KYOU: Ah, sí. Disculpa, me distraje un poco pero ahora termino de arreglar lo que falta.

RYOU: ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás?

KYOU: ¿Atrás? ¡No! ¡Nada importante! Solo un álbum. ¡Sí! Un álbum que encontré en tu cuarto.

RYOU: Pero todos los álbumes que tenía aquí los acabo de empacar.

KYOU: Ay, pues… ¡Lo siento! No pude evitar en leerlo.

RYOU: ¡Wah! ¡Ese es mi diario! Esto… ¿no me digas que…?

KYOU: Sí, pero tan solo un poquito ¡Jejeje!

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuu! Eres injusta.

KYOU: Ciertamente aunque tú también lo eres.

RYOU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KYOU: Sobre el encuentro de vóley en el festival deportivo cuando estábamos en segundo año, ¿recuerdas?

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaaaah! ¡Hermana!

KYOU: ¿Todavía no se lo dijiste?

RYOU: Pero… es que…

 _De pronto, Kurou entra de repente interrumpiendo la_ _conversación_ _._

KUROU: ¿Decirme qué?

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaaaah! ¡No! ¡Nada importante!

KYOU: Kurou, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado en el festival deportivo?

KUROU: Prefiero olvidar tus chantajes.

KYOU: No me refiero a eso. Sino a lo que sucedió después cuando cierta persona se lesiono el tobillo.

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡No se lo digas!

KUROU: Ah, no lo malinterpretes. No podía dejarte allí tirada ese día. Fue mi culpa por haberte gritado y hacerte sentir mal.

KYOU: Sí, pero hay un detalle que te equivocaste completamente.

KUROU: ¿Qué detalle?

KYOU: La persona que salvaste ese día no era yo, ¡Jejeje! Realmente los envidio a ustedes.

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

 _La gente cree muchas veces en las casualidades sin darse cuenta que son hechos inevitables que el destino tiene preparado para cada uno._

 **FIN**


	2. El Deseo de Nishina

**El deseo de Nishina**

 _Siempre_ _h_ _e odiado esta ciudad._ _Está_ _lleno de recuerdos que quiero olvidar pero no puedo hacerlo. Recuerdos tristes, alegres e incluso aquellos que dejaron una profunda cicatriz en mi_ _corazón_ _los cuales me atormentan_ _día_ _tras_ _día_ _. Hace aproximadamente 13_ _años_ _atrás_ _, mi madre y yo fuimos victimas de un accidente_ _automovilístico_ _el cual_ _nos_ _puso al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, gracias a las habilidades de un maestro de la_ _cirugía_ _, mi vida fue salvada pero mi madre no lo consigue y tras su muerte he vivido siempre bajo una profunda soledad en mi interior._

 _Varios_ _años_ _después_ _del incidente,_ _retorné_ _nuevamente a esta ciudad gracias a una beca que obtuve para estudiar en el instituto de mayor prestigio en lo alto de una colina gracias a mis aptitudes para el beisbol. Sin embargo, un incidente_ _causó_ _que yo dejara de jugar y abandonara el equipo. Gracias a la ayuda de unos amigos que_ _conocí_ _pude superar mi dolor y regresar de vuelta a esta escuela que he llegado_ _también_ _a detestar._

 _No obstante, en este_ _último_ _año_ _de instituto mi vida empieza a cambiar tras conocer a unas personas que de manera sorprendente_ _cambiarían_ _mi vida para siempre._

 _Nagisa Furukawa, una chica que acabo de conocer mediante mi amigo Tomoya Okazaki, hemos decidido revivir juntos el club de teatro para hacer realidad el_ _sueño_ _que ninguno de nosotros pudo alcanzar en nuestras vidas. Okazaki, al igual que yo tuvo que dejar el_ _club_ _de baloncesto debido a una_ _lesión_ _provocada por su padre el cual le impide jugar nuevamente. Nagisa, padece de una misteriosa enfermedad que le hizo repetir el_ _año_ _escolar nuevamente por lo que juntos decidimos hacer algo que nos ayude a encontrar un significado en nuestras vidas._

 _Sin embargo, para que el club de teatro pueda_ _restablecerse_ _es necesario_ _también_ _un consejero a cargo del club. Para ello, mis amigos y yo fuimos a ver al_ _único_ _profesor disponible, Toshio Komura_ _…_

\- ¡Oh! Así que quieren reabrir el club de teatro, ¿verdad? – Dice el profesor Komura.

\- Así es. Queremos participar en el festival escolar. – Dice Tomoya.

\- Tenemos todos los miembros necesarios pero necesitamos de un consejero para que el Consejo Estudiantil nos reconozca. – Dice Kurou Sakagami.

\- Por favor, sea nuestro consejero. – Dice Nagisa con algo de preocupación.

\- Mmmm… ¿Podrían hablar de esto con una alumna de segundo año llamada Rie Nishina? – Responde Komura.

\- ¿Rie Nishina? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? – Dice Kurou.

\- ¿No es la misma Nishina que me prestó el violín el otro día? – Dice Kotomi, una amiga nuestra y miembro del club.

\- Vayamos a verla, entonces.

 _Después_ _de la_ _conversación_ _, fuimos juntos al_ _salón_ _de_ _música_ _donde estaba Rie Nishina con dos de sus amigas ensayando. Abrimos la puerta y nos presentamos nuevamente ante ella_ _…_

\- Ah, Ichinose.

\- Nishina, buenas tardes.

\- Tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí el día de hoy?

\- No se trata de mí. Nagisa quiere hablar contigo.

\- Saludos, soy Nagisa Furukawa del salón 3-B. No conozco las circunstancias del todo bien, pero… esto… chicos, ¿podría hablar en privado con ella? No creo que ellas se sientan cómodas si todos los que hemos venido aquí sean de grado superior.

 _Mientras Nagisa y Rie conversan acerca de sus puntos de vista y en la_ _situación_ _en que_ _están_ _comprometidas, nosotros esperamos afuera por el resultado. Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Nagisa sale del club y nos explica lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo, Rie conversa con sus amigas_ _…_

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Rie-chan? – Pregunta una de sus amigas.

\- Nosotras se lo pedimos antes al profesor Komura, no tenemos por qué echarnos atrás ahora. – Dice Sugisaka, amiga cercana de Rie.

\- Pero hay que tener en cuenta que el profesor Komura fue el consejero del club de teatro y a ellos solo les queda este año.

\- ¿¡Te parece bien que esto termine así!? ¡A este paso nunca podrás formar el club de coro! ¡No puedes dejar de cantar ahora! – Dice Sugisaka

\- Es por eso que debemos pensar en la manera para que todas nosotras seamos felices. ¿De acuerdo? – Responde Rie.

 _Mientras caminamos de regreso, Nagisa nos cuenta la_ _situación_ _en la que ella_ _habló_ _con Nishina a solas_ _…_

\- ¿El Club de Coro? – Pregunta Tomoya.

\- Así es. Ellas quieren formar el club de coro y le pidieron al profesor Komura ser su consejero.

\- Espera, ¿no se supone que la profesora de música sería la más adecuada para ser la consejera del club de Coro? – Pregunta con inquietud, Kurou

\- Escuché que la profesora de música está bastante ocupada con el club de instrumentos acústicos. El único profesor que no supervisa ningún club ahora es Komura. – Responde Kotomi.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Nagisa? No vas a echarte para atrás ahora, ¿o sí? – Dice Tomoya.

\- Yo…

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, Okazaki y yo nos encontramos con nuestro amigo Sunohara en la hora del descanso quien luce molesto por haberlo abandonado el_ _día_ _de ayer sin darnos cuenta._

\- Ustedes son realmente crueles. Todos se fueron a casa, olvidándose de mí.

\- La culpa es tuya por haberte caído dentro del salón del club. – Dice Kurou.

\- Lo peor de todo es que tenía hambre y el portón estaba cerrado cuando intentaba irme a casa. Oye Okazaki, ¿me estás escuchando?

 _Tomoya observa a lo lejos que Nagisa_ _está_ _sentada en el patio trasero de la escuela leyendo una nota con una mirada de_ _preocupación_ _por lo que los tres fuimos a investigar. Era nada menos que una nota de amenaza dirigida hacia ella, cosa que_ _enfadó_ _un poco a Sunohara y a pesar de sospechar del club de coro, Nagisa cree en su inocencia por lo_ _que_ _él_ _mismo_ _iría_ _a averiguar por su cuenta._

 _Después_ _de las clases, Nagisa, Tomoya y yo nos reunimos con Sunohara en el patio trasero de la escuela para escuchar el resultado de su_ _investigación…_

\- Tal como sospechaba fue uno de los miembros del club de coro después de todo. – Dice Sunohara.

\- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – Pregunta Kurou.

\- Fue una chica llamada Sugisaka.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas de eso? – Dice Okazaki.

\- Un testigo. Su compañera casualmente la vio entrar sospechosamente a un salón de tercer año y poner algo en su carpeta.

\- Oye, ¿no estás inventando todo eso? – Pregunta Kurou.

\- Si no me crees, ¿por qué no la escuchan en persona?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

 _En ese momento, alguien se aproxima hacia nosotros y es nada menos que Sugisaka, la mejor amiga de Rie quien se_ _reúne_ _con nosotros_ _…_

\- Yo la hice venir hasta aquí. – Dice Sunohara.

 _Sugisaka se aproxima al vernos para aclarar este asunto_ _…_

\- Bien, viniste sola. – Dice Sunohara.

\- La carta fue algo que hice por mí misma. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con mis otras dos amigas. ¡Yo soy la única que hizo algo terrible!

\- ¿Por qué? – Dice confundido Kurou.

\- Pensé que dirías una excusa como esa. El resto no está pensando lo suficiente y esto me molesta. – Dice Sunohara.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Espera Sunohara! – Dice Nagisa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nos conocimos ayer en el salón de música, ¿verdad? Hablemos tranquilamente de esto. – Dice Nagisa.

 _Sugisaka nos explica la verdad por la que_ _llevó_ _a cabo dicha extrema_ _acción_ _sobre Nagisa_ _…_

\- Nishina tocaba el violín cuando era niña y ganó muchos premios en varias competencias. Su talento fue reconocido por mucha gente y se suponía que ganaría una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. Sin embargo, antes de que esto suceda… ella… ¡Tuvo un accidente! El control de su mano se volvió débil. Tampoco podía tocar el violín tan bien como ella solía hacerlo. Por ello, se enroló en esta escuela, pero lucía solitaria todo el tiempo…

 _Al escuchar esa historia me recordaba bastante a_ _mí_ _mismo, tras la_ _pérdida_ _de la persona que me amaba y_ _también_ _tras la persona que yo_ _quería_ _hace cuatro_ _año_ _s_ _atrás_ _,_ _renuncié_ _a mi_ _sueño…_

\- ¡Por esa razón nosotras decidimos formar el club de coro! Puede que ella no pueda tocar el violín pero puede cantar, además es excelente cantando ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No te metas en el camino de Nishina!

\- Esto… yo… - Dice Nagisa, conmovida por la historia que acaba de escuchar.

\- ¡No tienes por qué escuchar a alguien como ella! – Dice Kurou, con enojo.

\- ¡Sakagami! – Dice impresionada Nagisa.

\- Usar una discapacidad para tener simpatía de otros, ¿qué clase de persona usaría algo como eso a su favor? ¡Nishina no es la única que ha sufrido! ¿Crees que ella será feliz al conseguir un trato especial por una discapacidad como esa? – Dice Kurou.

\- No puedo meterme en el camino de Nishina. – Dice Nagisa.

\- Pero… - Dice Kurou.

\- El club de coro intenta hacer música de forma seria, pero el club de teatro es… Sugisaka, lo he decidido. Desistiré con reabrir el club de teatro.

\- Furukawa…

\- Así que por favor, crea un club de coro maravilloso con Nishina, ¿sí?

\- ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Kurou! ¡Espera! – Dice Okazaki intentando detener a su amigo.

 _No_ _podía_ _soportar ver_ _más_ _esto._ _P_ _erder los_ _sueño_ _s por lo que uno ha luchado bastante_ _…_ _¿_ _acaso no existe la esperanza?_

 _Después_ _de irme corriendo, Tomoya intenta reconfortar a Nagisa_ _contándole_ _la verdad acerca de Kurou, mientras Sunohara se aleja_ _también_ _molesto por la_ _situación_ _._

\- Jamás vi actuar a Kurou de ese modo. – Dice Nagisa.

\- Kurou es un chico misterioso, se sabe poco de su pasado, pero la verdad es que él es igual que yo porque también renunció a su sueño.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Por lo que me he enterado, él fue un prodigio del beisbol. Ingresó a nuestra escuela gracias a una beca que obtuvo por sus habilidades. Sin embargo, días después de la apertura se dice que ocurrió un incidente que lo involucró a él y ya no podía jugar como solía hacerlo. Bajo su profunda depresión tuvo una pelea con algunos miembros del equipo y tuvo que dejarlo. El resto es una historia como la mía, una vida solitaria sin nada interesante que hacer cada día.

\- Es una historia bastante triste.

\- Sí, a pesar de que él actúa de forma normal con nosotros, no puede perdonar que otros usen la discapacidad que tienen a su favor.

\- Intentaré disculparme con él.

\- Descuida, sabe bien que no tienes la culpa.

 _Después_ _de correr durante un buen rato,_ _había_ _llegado sin darme cuenta al interior del antiguo edificio justamente en el interior del_ _salón_ _donde practica el club de coro. Dentro, se encontraba practicando sola_ _Rie_ _Nishina y se sorprende al verme entrar de esa forma_ _…_

\- ¿Tú eres Sakagami?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Nishina?

 _Después_ _de un rato, me_ _calmé_ _y ella se entera de lo sucedido respecto al incidente con Sugisaka_ _…_

\- Ya veo. Quiero pedirte disculpas por ocasionarles problemas.

\- No, no es tu culpa. Es solo que… estaba enojado no con ella exactamente sino con el mismo destino.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Solo pensaba que usar la discapacidad para obtener simpatía de otros, era algo absurdo.

\- Entonces… Sugisaka te lo ha contado todo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- La verdad, estoy pensando en no formar el club de coro.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por mi culpa solo estoy ocasionando problemas a todos. Si no hubiera ocurrido aquel accidente, no estaría quitándoles el tiempo a Sugisaka y a Minami por el esfuerzo que hacen por mí.

\- ¡Eso es algo que no debes hacer! – Responde Kurou con firmeza.

\- Sakagami…

\- Furukawa dijo exactamente lo mismo por eso me enojé. No quiero que ella renuncie a sus sueños de la misma manera que lo hice yo. No quiero que tenga ese remordimiento, ni tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas.

\- Pero… yo…

\- Dime, ¿te gusta cantar?

\- Bueno, yo… ¡Sí! Me gusta la música.

\- ¿Podrías cantar algo para mí?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero oírte cantar.

\- De acuerdo.

 _Después_ _de eso, me_ _senté_ _en una carpeta y me puse a escuchar la_ _canción_ _de Nishina. Era una voz melodiosa y suave, de alguna manera,_ _tenía_ _el presentimiento de haber escuchado esa_ _melodía_ _antes,_ _quizá_ _en un_ _sueño_ _._ _P_ _osiblemente el mismo que siempre me aterra en varias ocasiones, acerca de un mundo diferente y solitario._

\- Fue una canción excelente, Nishina.

\- Gracias, Sakagami. Sin embargo, la verdad, no tengo confianza en que pueda conseguirlo para el festival escolar.

\- ¡Claro que puedes! ¡No debes rendirte!

\- Sakagami, respecto a lo de antes, ¿por qué te enfadaste con Sugisaka cuando te contó mi historia?

\- Es porque… yo… renuncié a mi sueño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No podía soportar seguir viviendo tras las cosas que hice. Por mi culpa mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico y mi amiga de la infancia que yo tanto quería también fue victima por lo que ha quedado en estado de coma. Por eso, siempre me odié a mí mismo por no haber hecho nada para impedirlo.

\- Sakagami…

\- Nishina, no abandones tu sueño como lo hice yo. Tal vez ya no puedas tocar el violín pero tienes una nueva oportunidad. Lo mismo sucede con Furukawa. Su enfermedad no le permitió participar en ninguna actuación pero ahora el destino le ha dado una nueva oportunidad.

 _Durante los_ _días_ _siguientes, d_ _espués_ _de las clases, me iba a visitar el club de coro._ _A_ _pesar de mis palabras de aliento, Nishina no_ _conseguía_ _tener la_ _inspiración_ _adecuada para el coro que ensayan para el festival escolar._ _U_ _n_ _día_ _, cuando ella se queda sola ensayando mientras que sus amigas tienen cosas que hacer,_ _pasé_ _dentro para visitarla y tal como_ _temía_ _estaba deprimida como siempre por lo que_ _decidí_ _convencerla para que cante una vez_ _más_ _pero no_ _conseguía_ _animarla._

 _En ese momento, traje conmigo mi_ _violín_ _el cual mi madre me_ _dejó_ _tras su muerte y al abrir el estuche_ _empecé_ _a tocar una triste pero hermosa_ _melodía_ _._

\- Sakagami, ¿tú puedes tocar el violín?

\- Mi madre solía hacerlo muchas veces y yo siempre la escuchaba.

\- Entiendo, debió ser muy importante para ti.

\- Sí. Nishina, ¿qué te parece si cantas mientras yo toco el violín?

\- ¿Eh? Pero…

\- Hagámoslo.

\- Sí.

 _Luego,_ _empecé_ _a tocar el_ _violín_ _y al escucharla, ella empieza a cantar y comienza a tranquilizarse, creando_ _así_ _una maravillosa_ _melodí_ _a, juntos. Algunos_ _días_ _después_ _, Sunohara tuvo la idea de reunirnos a Okazaki y a_ _mí_ _(en contra de mi voluntad) en un encuentro con el club de baloncesto el fin de semana para conmover a Sugisaka y Nishina y darnos a Komura como consejero para nuestro club de teatro._ _O_ _bviamente este era un reto_ _prácticamente_ _absurdo ya que tuvimos serias desventajas en la cuales Okazaki tiene su hombro lesionado,_ _Sunohara_ _nunca ha jugado un partido de baloncesto y yo solamente soy bueno en el beisbol._

 _Sin embargo, sin que nadie pudiera creerlo, nosotros salimos victoriosos derrotando incluso a los miembros titulares quienes nos dieron una_ _difícil_ _contienda._

 _Un par de_ _días_ _después_ _,_ _reuní_ _a mis amigos con Nishina y sus dos amigas, miembros del club de coro para comunicar la noticia_ _…_

\- ¿Eh? ¿Compartir el consejero? – Dice Nagisa, sorprendida.

\- Sí… bueno… Sakagami nos convenció para que fuéramos a ver el encuentro de ayer. Después de eso, nosotras hablamos al respecto y llegamos a esa decisión. – Responde Sugisaka.

\- ¿Qué opinan si le pedimos todos juntos al profesor Komura para que sea el Consejero de ambos clubes? Estoy segura que él aceptaría con gusto. – Dice Rie con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Esto es genial Nagisa! – Dice Tomoya.

\- Bueno, con esto el club de teatro será reabierto y el club de coro también. Eso resolvería nuestros problemas. – Dice Kurou.

\- ¡Sí! Chicos, muchas gracias por todo. – Dice Nagisa.

\- ¡Espera! Kurou, ¿tú planeaste todo esto? – Dice Sunohara.

\- Algo así. Lo importante es que cada uno puede continuar adelante con su sueño.

\- Ahora que lo pienso hay algo que me disgusta. – Dice Sugisaka.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Últimamente hay algo sospechoso entre tú y Rie-chan. – Dice nuevamente Sugisaka.

\- Debes estar imaginando cosas.

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de que conseguimos convencer al profesor Komura para ser nuestro consejero._ _L_ _as cosas empiezan a complicarse cuando el Consejo Estudiantil se niega a aprobar que se pueda compartir el consejero en ambos clubes, pero_ _todavía_ _tenía_ _una carta a mi favor. Casualmente mi prima Tomoyo, es candidata para la presidencia del Consejo Estudiantil y justamente se acercaron las elecciones por lo que_ _decidí_ _ayudarla con su_ _campaña_ _y al ganar, se convierte en la nueva Presidenta del Consejo y con su ayuda el club de teatro fue restablecido. Ese_ _día_ _, Naigsa y los_ _demás_ _estaban celebrando la ansiada apertura del club cuando les_ _comuniqué_ _una_ _inesperada_ _noticia._

\- Por fin lo lograste, Nagisa. – Dice Sunohara.

\- Sí.

\- Felicitaciones en reabrir el club de teatro. – Dice Kotomi.

\- Muchas gracias. Todo esto fue gracias a todo su apoyo. Pero, ¿lograremos participar en el festival escolar a tiempo?

\- Por supuesto, ¿acaso no es este tu sueño? Ahora que está ante ni no es momento de estar dudando. Tienes que ser temeraria y alcanzarlo a cualquier costo. – Dice Tomoya.

\- Tienes razón. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

\- Bien dicho Okazaki. No pensé que dirías justo esas palabras. – Dice Kurou.

\- Bueno, tú ya sabes. Hemos llegado lejos hasta aquí y sería una pena desperdiciarlo.

\- Tienes razón. Aunque es una pena decir esto en medio de una celebración.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- He decidido renunciar al club de teatro.

\- ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? – Dicen todos, sorprendidos por las palabras de Kurou.

\- ¿Por qué vas a renunciar al club? – Dice Nagisa, preocupada.

\- Como ustedes dijeron, no hay que desperdiciar si tu sueño está justo enfrente de ti. Bueno, ahora que el club ya ha sido restablecido mi presencia ya no es más necesaria aquí.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Tú has hecho mucho por nosotros. – Dice Nagisa.

\- Furukawa, quiero darte las gracias y también a todos ustedes. De no haberlos conocido, no habría podido llegar tan lejos y darme cuenta que a pesar de haber perdido muchas cosas, aún existe un camino el cual uno debe recorrer. Por esa razón, voy a esforzarme duro para alcanzar mi sueño.

\- ¿Tu sueño? – Pregunta Nagisa.

\- Sí. Para poder pagar a aquella persona por la vida que me ha dado, voy a dedicarme a ser como la persona que salvó de la muerte en ese accidente. Me convertiré en un doctor.

\- Bueno, en ese caso te deseamos buena suerte. – Dice Tomoya.

\- Gracias. Prometo que veré su obra en el festival. Nos vemos.

 _Algo que no pude agregar y decirles es que gracias a ellos_ _también_ _pude conocer a una persona especial que me hizo recordar mi pasado y superarlo para seguir adelante por un nuevo sendero. Mientras ellos se preparaban_ _para la_ _obra yo estuve estudiando mucho para el Examen Nacional, pero_ _también_ _darle mi apoyo a esa persona para que pueda alcanzar_ _también_ _su_ _sueño_ _._

 _Finalmente_ _llegó_ _el_ _día_ _del Festival Cultural y la gente empezaba a reunirse en las distintas actividades organizadas por los estudiantes y en la tarde empieza las funciones en el auditorio del_ _instituto_ _, comenzando con una_ _función_ _de comedia y antes de la obra de Nagisa y los_ _demás_ _, viene la_ _función_ _del club de coro_ _…_

\- A continuación, el club de coro de nuestra escuela dará una función ante todos ustedes. – Dice uno de los estudiantes como anunciante.

 _Cuando Sugisaka, Minami y Nishina entran al escenario, todas se presentan ante el_ _público_ _pero Rie se ve algo nerviosa e insegura y sus_ _compañeras_ _la notan_ _…_

\- Rie, ¿te encuentras bien? – Dice Sugisaka.

\- Yo… yo…

\- ¡Tú puedes Nishina! – Dice una voz entre el público.

 _En ese momento, Rie voltea y se da cuenta que Kurou se encuentra presente en medio del_ _público_ _y al verlo se tranquiliza y empieza a cantar junto a sus_ _demás_ _compañeras…_

\- (Sí, llévanos con tu melodía, Nishina…) – Piensa Kurou, al ver a Nishina cantando y empieza a recordar las cosas tristes y felices de su pasado.

 _Al terminar el_ _día_ _del festival, Rie y sus_ _compañeras_ _celebran por su_ _presentación_ _en el auditorio_ _…_

\- ¡Lo conseguimos! – Dice Sugisaka.

\- Rie, muchas felicidades.– Dice Minami.

\- Gracias. No habría podido conseguirlo sin el apoyo de todas ustedes.

\- Por supuesto. Hemos conseguido lograr nuestro sueño. – Dice Sugisaka.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar en el restaurante que está bajando la colina? – Pregunta Minami.

\- Muy buena idea, ¿vienes con nosotras Rie-chan? – Pregunta Sugisaka.

\- ¿Podrían adelantarse un poco? Quiero admirar un poco este paisaje un rato más.

\- De acuerdo. Te estaremos esperando.

 _Después_ _que sus amigas se fueran, ella contempla el brillo del ocaso y luego alguien se aproxima hacia ella_ _…_

\- Felicidades por tu actuación Nishina. Estuviste genial.

\- Sakagami, muchas gracias. De no ser por tu apoyo no habría tenido la confianza de lograrlo.

\- Es hermoso el final del atardecer, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo te fueron en tus exámenes?

\- Sí, me fue muy bien. Pronto anunciarán los resultados del Examen Nacional.

\- Me alegra saberlo.

\- Nishina, dime, ¿piensas seguir adelante con tu sueño?

\- Sí. Lo he decidido.

\- ¿Te parece bien si puedo apoyarte de aquí en adelante?

\- Claro, ¿entonces piensas unirte al club?

\- No exactamente. Nishina, hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Desde el día en que conocimos, me recordaste a mi yo del pasado cuando era jugador de beisbol pero abandoné mi sueño al sufrir por el accidente de mi amiga. Sin embargo, gracias a ti me hiciste demostrar que todavía hay otros sueños que seguir y que lo importante es seguir adelante sin mirar hacia atrás. Nishina, yo… ¡Te quiero! ¿Quieres salir conmigo a partir de ahora?

\- Sakagami… yo…

 _Nishina empieza a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos y en ese momento_ _empecé_ _a abrazarla. En ese momento, pude sentirlo, la calidez de su_ _frágil_ _y hermoso cuerpo, las_ _lágrimas_ _cayendo de sus ojos,_ _sentí_ _como si lo que estuviera alrededor desapareciera y solo_ _estuviéramos_ _nosotros_ _dos_ _…_

\- Sí. Yo también te quiero, Kurou. – Dice Nishina.

\- Rie…

 _Desde ese_ _día_ _, Nishina y yo empezamos a salir juntos._ _Después_ _de las clases, esperaba que sus amigas se retiraran del club para reunirme con ella y caminar juntos de regreso a casa. Mientras tanto, la obra teatral de Nagisa fue un_ _éxito_ _pese a que al principio esta estaba_ _afligid_ _a por enterarse del secreto de sus padres en los cuales ellos sacrificaron sus_ _sueño_ _s por ella pero tanto como su padre como Okazaki le ayudaron a superar su remordimiento. El tiempo_ _transcurría_ _y el verano_ _pasó_ _rápidamente_ _en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _Una tarde, en el cual Nishina estaba ocupada,_ _decidí_ _visitar a mi amigo Sunohara en el dormitorio para deportistas en el cual_ _está_ _alojado_ _después_ _de haber renunciado al club de_ _fútbol_ _._

\- ¡Hola! Tiempo sin vernos. – Dice Kurou.

\- ¡Jejeje! – Comienza a reírse sospechosamente, Sunohara.

\- ¿A qué viene esa risa?

\- Bueno, ya me parecía tan sospechoso que el club de coro haya decidido apoyarnos todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Estás saliendo con Rie Nishina, ¿verdad?

\- Estás imaginando cosas.

\- No intentes negarlo. Lo sé todo y no soy el único.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Últimamente has estado muy distante de nosotros y además a ella también le pareció sospechoso que Rie-chan ya no pase tiempo con ella.

\- Ah, pues…

\- Un día Sugisaka y yo decidimos seguirles para comprobar nuestras sospechas.

\- No me digas que ustedes…

\- Sí, precisamente.

\- Con razón me mira con mucho desprecio.

\- Bueno, el hecho de que le hayas robado su mejor amiga es algo que definitivamente le incomoda. Aunque no imaginaba la relación entre ustedes dos ya que son personas totalmente distintas. Bueno, eso explica por qué renunciaste al club de teatro y también como fue que ellas decidieron apoyarnos. Eres muy listo.

\- ¡Estás equivocado! No lo hice por esa razón.

\- Ya lo sé. Solo bromeaba.

\- Más te vale porque sino te arrojo por la ventana o mejor aún haré que Tomoyo venga a despertarte cada mañana.

\- No me pongas a ese extremo. Por cierto, escuché un rumor interesante.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Se dice que Rie-chan ha sido admitida para estudiar en un conservatorio en el extranjero. Y no solo eso, también otras posibles ofertas de diversas escuelas de música.

\- Oh, ya veo.

\- ¡Jejeje! Veo que hemos conocido a una chica talentosa, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

 _Es verdad, sin darme cuenta, Nishina_ _está_ _dando un paso adelante hacia su futuro, donde el mundo le abre las puertas hacia diversas posibilidades que puede aprovechar pero tampoco_ _imaginaría_ _que para un chico como yo, la vida me_ _daría_ _un nuevo sendero pero el precio para seguirlo_ _sería_ _bastante alto._

 _Una tarde, fui citado por mi profesor para hablar con el director respecto a la carrera que pienso seguir_ _…_

\- Sakagami, antes que nada quiero felicitarle por los resultados del Examen Nacional.

\- Gracias, pero supongo que no me ha citado solo para eso, ¿verdad?

\- Precisamente. Para ser breve, como debes saber, nuestra escuela tiene convenios con diversas universidades tanto en Estados Unidos como algunas en Europa para alumnos destacados como tú. Tu profesor me dijo que deseas estudiar medicina, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por qué lo dice?

\- Hace unos días hemos recibido una carta de una de las universidades con prestigio en medicina en Alemania y ellos han evaluado tu caso por lo que han decidido otorgarte una beca estudiantil para que tengas las facilidades necesarias para estudiar allí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En Alemania?

\- Sé que no es una decisión sencilla de tomar pero me gustaría que lo pensaras y me dieras una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Esto podría ser muy importante para tu futuro y es una excelente oportunidad para ti.

\- Gracias, lo pensaré.

 _Finalmente, una oportunidad se me_ _había_ _presentado. Con ello_ _estaría_ _a un solo paso de realizar mi_ _sueño_ _estudiando en uno de los_ _países_ _más_ _avanzados en medicina moderna. Sin embargo, eso_ _significaría_ _tener que alejarme para siempre de la mujer que amo._

 _El_ _día_ _de nuestra cita, Rie y yo salimos juntos por el distrito comercial, mirando tiendas, observando instrumentos musicales, comprando discos de_ _música_ _clásica_ _, la favorita de Rie. Ese_ _día_ _nos divertimos bastante pero al igual que yo_ _también_ _estaba con un aura de tristeza en su interior._ _M_ _ientras esperamos en la_ _estación_ _de buses, nos quedamos durante un rato en silencio y_ _después_ _ella_ _comenzó_ _a hablarme el cual_ _tenía_ _un mal presentimiento._

\- Kurou, quiero cortar nuestra relación.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no te agrado? ¿Dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal?

\- No, te equivocas.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- Lo sé todo, Kurou. Estuve escuchando ese día cuando te citaron en la dirección.

\- ¡No puede ser! Acaso… ¡Espera! ¡Eso aún no está decidido!

\- Kurou, eres una persona muy amable, pero… no quiero que arruines esta oportunidad por mí culpa.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? El hecho que lo rechace o no, no significa que sea el fin.

\- Tú me apoyaste cuando estaba en dificultades y gracias por ti pude descubrir un nuevo sueño en mi vida ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a que realices el tuyo.

\- ¡De ninguna manera puedo hacerlo si tú no estás!

\- Una vez me dijiste que alcanzar los sueños te da un nuevo significado en la vida. Además, prometimos juntos que alcanzaríamos nuestras metas, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Kurou, quiero que alcances tu sueño y recordarte como la persona maravillosa que eres. Por eso, tenemos que despedirnos.

\- Rie…

\- Estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a ver. Por eso, no te olvidaré. Adiós…

\- ¡Rieeeeeeee!

 _Rie se despide de_ _mí_ _, con una triste sonrisa abordando el bus que la_ _llevaría_ _a su casa. Sus palabras me hirieron profundamente pero_ _tenía_ _razón_ _, esa era la cruel realidad, ambos tenemos diferentes caminos que recorrer. Por eso, lo_ _único_ _que me quedaba ahora era no volver_ _atrás_ _._

 _El tiempo_ _transcurre_ _y el invierno termina antes que pudiera notarlo y en la primavera llega nuestro_ _último_ _mes escolar, faltando solo unos_ _días_ _para la_ _graduación_ _. Sin embargo, los_ _trámites_ _para mi_ _admisión_ _en la universidad terminaron_ _más_ _pronto de lo que_ _creía_ _por lo que_ _debía_ _partir a Alemania antes de mi_ _graduación_ _._

 _Aquella tarde, me encontraba ya en el aeropuerto, esperando la hora de abordaje para el vuelo a Alemania pero para mi sorpresa, antes de ir a la puerta de embarque, Sugisaka y Sunohara aparecen de forma inesperada_ _…_

\- ¡Sugisaka! ¡Sunohara! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- ¿Creías que te irías así de fácil? ¡No seas ingenuo! – Dice Sugisaka.

\- Además hemos traído a alguien que desea despedirse de ti. – Dice Sunohara.

\- ¿Quién?

 _Ante mis ojos aparece Rie Nishina con una sonrisa y un vestido de color azul totalmente hermoso que contrasta con el color de sus ojos._

\- Kurou, felicitaciones. – Dice Rie.

\- ¡Rie! ¿Por qué?

\- Te estuve observando. Pude ver lo mucho que te has esforzado a pesar de mi ausencia, seguiste adelante.

\- Claro. No he olvidado las palabras que me dijiste y tienes razón. No voy a cometer el mismo error por mis emociones.

\- Kurou, prometo que seré fuerte y haré todo lo posible para alcanzarlo.

\- Yo también, pero antes…

 _Sin resistirlo por_ _más_ _tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces,_ _abracé_ _una vez_ _más_ _a Rie y como en aquella vez empezamos a llorar juntos sabiendo que esta_ _sería_ _nuestra despedida pero esta vez la_ _besé_ _por primera vez._ _F_ _ue una_ _sensación_ _bastante_ _cálida_ _, reconfortante y maravillosa._ _Parecía_ _como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por completo solo para este momento, solo para_ _nosotros_ _dos. Ese es un recuerdo que_ _jamás_ _olvidaría_ _por el resto de mi vida mientras abordaba el_ _avión_ _._

 _Una_ _década_ _después_ _, en una_ _cafetería_ _de la ciudad, un misterioso hombre vestido con un traje formal de color negro, una capa negra y un sombrero del mismo color, entra para pedir una taza de_ _café_ _mientras observa la_ _televisión_ _donde una famosa cantante es entrevistada._

\- A continuación, unas palabras de la famosa artista Rie Nishina, quien con una alta trayectoria en su carrera ha capturado el corazón de muchos de sus seguidores. Nishina, cuéntanos, ¿a qué se debe tu éxito? – Dice la reportera.

\- Hace tiempo, una persona muy preciada para mí me enseñó lo importante que son los sueños y las metas. Gracias a ello, aprendí que no solo debía cantar para mí sino también para todos. Es por eso que cuando subo al escenario dedico siempre mis canciones a todos los que me escuchan.

\- ¿Es cierto que tiene planeado retirarse por un tiempo?

\- Así es. Para poder llegar hasta aquí tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas, no solo el tiempo con mis amigos sino también con la persona que me enseñó lo importante que es vivir por tus sueños. Por eso desearía a veces poder volver atrás y recuperar aquel tiempo perdido. Esta canción que voy a cantar es dedicada a esa persona y se titula "El amor eterno".

 _Después_ _de ver el programa, el misterioso hombre se retira de la_ _cafetería_ _llevando consigo su_ _maletín_ _del mismo color con una_ _pequeña_ _sonrisa en su rostro._ _Más_ _tarde en la noche, llega a la_ _estación_ _para tomar el tren de regreso cuando inesperadamente, encuentra a una solitaria mujer con un rostro familiar el cual le provoca curiosidad y se acerca a hablarle_ _…_

\- ¿Se puede saber que hace una chica hermosa como usted sentada en la estación a estas horas de la noche? – Dice el misterioso hombre.

\- Solo recordaba algunas cosas del pasado.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Rie. – Dice el misterioso hombre.

 _El misterioso hombre se quita el sombrero revelando por completo su rostro_ _…_

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Kurou? ¿Eres tú? – Dice Rie, totalmente sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto. Hace tiempo que no me llaman por mi verdadero nombre. – Responde Kurou.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! No esperaba poder encontrarte después de tanto tiempo.

\- Conozco un restaurante que todavía está abierto, ¿quieres venir?

\- Sí.

 _Es_ _así_ _como dos personas que a pesar de estar separados por tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos no han cambiado desde el_ _día_ _que estuvieron apartados y juntos caminan hacia el_ _mañana_ _._

 **FIN**


	3. El despues de Kyou (Kyou After)

**Memoria Especial: El después de Kyou (Kyou After)**

 _ **Primera parte: Preludio**_

 _Siempre odiaba esta ciudad, llena de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos de mi pasado que deseo olvidar._ _T_ _odos los_ _días_ _era la misma rutina, ir a la escuela, hablar con mis dos amigos, dar vueltas por_ _ahí_ _y volver a una casa_ _vacía_ _donde solo quedan los recuerdos de una felicidad que ahora ya no existe._

 _Sin embargo, en mi_ _último_ _año_ _de escuela, mi vida_ _cambió_ _totalmente al conocer a una persona que_ _cambió_ _totalmente mi vida, Ryou Fujibayashi, la delegada de mi clase quien se_ _armó_ _de valor para confesar sus sentimientos hacia_ _mí_ _. De todas las chicas que_ _había_ _rechazado anteriormente, ella fue la primera a la que no pude negar. Con el tiempo empezamos a salir juntos y cada vez empezaba a entender y conocer_ _más_ _cosas acerca de ella. Sin embargo, esto no_ _habría_ _sido posible sin el apoyo de su hermana melliza, Kyou a quien yo_ _conocía_ _con anterioridad en segundo_ _año_ _y que siempre_ _hablábamos_ _en la escuela. Pasando los_ _días_ _un profundo dolor en mi pecho empezaba a crecer sin comprender la_ _razón_ _, a pesar que estaba con Ryou, no_ _podía_ _sentirme contento por alguna_ _razón_ _y las cosas comenzaron a empeorar cuando Sunohara me hizo entender que Kyou estaba enamorada de_ _mí_ _todo este tiempo y yo lo ignoraba pensando_ _únicamente_ _en mi propio camino. No obstante, no_ _quería_ _que las cosas terminaran de esa forma y es por esa_ _razón_ _que en una tarde nublada,_ _decidí_ _tomar una importante y_ _difícil_ _decisión_ _antes que ellas terminen_ _aún_ _más_ _lastimadas_ _…_

RYOU: ¡KUROU! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? No has vuelto a clase por más de dos…

KUROU: ¡Fujibayashi!

RYOU: ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

KUROU: Tenemos que hablar.

 _En ese momento, ella corre hacia_ _mí_ _abrazándome_ _desesperadamente, de alguna manera se siente muy_ _cálido_ _y_ _reconfortante_ _pero_ _…_ _en ese momento_ _…_ _la_ _empujé_ _levemente_ _apartándola_ _un poco de_ _mí…_

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! Pero esto no puede continuar de esta forma. Es probable que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora pero… han sucedido muchas cosas… a través de todo lo que hemos pasado me he dado cuenta de que… hay una persona que no puedo borrar de mi mente. Debido a ello, les he causado muchos problemas a ti y a tu hermana. Lo que es peor, cada vez más puedo ver la imagen de esa persona en ti, una persona a la que le he hecho algo terrible que no puedo perdonarme.

RYOU: Se trata de mi hermana… ¿No es así? La persona que a ti te gusta es mi hermana, ¿no es verdad?

 _Sin embargo, no_ _respondí_ _nada ante ella y solo me_ _quedé_ _en un profundo silencio, cosa que ella supo interpretarlo_ _…_

RYOU: Entonces… yo… ¿No soy buena para ti? Entonces, ¿no puedo ser como esa persona? Yo estoy intentando cambiar para poder ser mejor que mi hermana… yo he decidido dejarme crecer el pelo… seré mucho más positiva… estudiare mucho cocina… si eso no es suficiente por favor dímelo. Yo… prometo que voy a esforzarme… ¡Quiero convertirme en la chica que tu deseas, Kurou! Yo… ¡YO TE QUIERO MUCHO! ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo!

KUROU: ¡NO ES ASÍ! No quiero que cambies por mí.

RYOU: Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

KUROU: Escúchame, esto no se trata de ti, sino de mí. Por mi culpa no he podido ver claramente mis sentimientos y te he visto como alguien más. Debido a ello, Kyou ha empezado… ¡No! No solo ella, las personas que más aprecio también están sufriendo por dejar las cosas de ese modo tan inconclusas. He perdido a varias personas muy importantes para mí y no quiero que eso pase ahora.

 _Ryou me da un beso y se aleja huyendo_ _rápidamente_ _de mi con_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos, llorando ante mis dolorosas palabras. Inevitablemente me puse furioso conmigo mismo y_ _empecé_ _a patear una de las carpetas para descargar mi furia._ _L_ _a verdad esto resultaba bastante doloroso pero no_ _podía_ _huir era algo que_ _debía_ _hacer por el bien de ambos._

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente,_ _después_ _de clases,_ _empezó_ _a llover y todos se apresuran por irse_ _rápido_ _a sus casas a_ _excepción_ _de_ _mí_ _quien me encontraba deprimido y sentado en mi escritorio mientras que mis amigos intentaban animarme_ _…_

TOMOYA: Kurou, ¿no vienes con nosotros?

SUNOHARA: ¡Hoy nos vamos a pasear en nuestra fiebre de sábado por la noche!

TOMOYA: Sunohara, hoy está lloviendo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

TOMOYA: Intenta danzar desnudo bajo la lluvia.

SUNOHARA: ¡De ninguna manera pienso hacer algo tan denigrante!

TOMOYA: Entonces quédate parado desnudo bajo la lluvia mientras cantas una canción.

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de molestarme! ¿Por qué siempre me molestas con tonterías?

KUROU: Deseo estar solo, váyanse sin mí.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

SUNOHARA: Vámonos, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Nos vemos después.

 _Mientras estaba sentado en el escritorio,_ _pensé_ _en muchas cosas y en ese momento, Ryou Fujibayashi se_ _acercó_ _hacia_ _mí_ _con una mirada triste y desolada_ _…_

KUROU: Resultó ser divertido cuando salíamos. Era la primera vez que me sentía necesitado por alguien y ese hecho me hizo muy feliz. Pensé que si eras tú, todo saldría bien. Sin embargo… yo… me di cuenta que no estaba bien. He hecho algo terrible. Mientras salía contigo, estuve preocupándome por alguien más. A pesar de haberme dado cuenta casi al final, me quedé callado. Tomando ventaja de tu amabilidad y tu cariño… yo… Sin embargo, ya no puedo seguir engañándome más ¡La persona que realmente amo es a tu hermana! Lo siento… espero que me perdones…

KYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: ¿Qué?

 _De pronto, ella viene corriendo hacia_ _mí_ _llorando en mi pecho y me di cuenta que no era Ryou sino Kyou quien se_ _había_ _cortado su cabello largo y sedoso, lo cual me_ _dejó_ _totalmente sorprendido_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Kyou! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tu cabello…

KYOU: ¡He sido regañada por ella!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: Ryou me dijo, "¡Deja de huir!" Yo pensé que era mejor si terminaba todo de esa forma. De ninguna manera quería hacer algo tan cruel como elegirte a ti y traicionar a Ryou. Sin embargo, ella me dijo… "Es imposible, ya es demasiado tarde. Si realmente amas a Kurou, no debes huir de él. Una de nosotras será lastimada sin importar lo que pase porque al final, amamos a la misma persona después de todo." Seguramente ella debe estar llorando en estos momentos. Nosotras dos somos realmente lentas, ¿no te parece? En darnos cuenta, comenzar a dudar y enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, esta será la última vez que nos lastimemos la una a la otra. Por ella… por mí… y también por ti… no quiero retractarme de ello. Te amo, Kurou. Desde siempre te he amado.

KUROU: Yo también.

 _Muchas cosas sucedieron_ _después_ _de aquel_ _día_ _. Desde entonces, Kyou y yo empezamos a salir juntos. Sin embargo, debido a este hecho, Ryou_ _cayó_ _en una profunda_ _depresión_ _por todo lo ocurrido, recordando el pasado y el conflicto que_ _surgió_ _entre los tres. El tiempo transcurre y un_ _día_ _, Tomoya y Sunohara comienzan a platicar conmigo al final de las clases_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Nos vamos, Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Ah, de acuerdo. Kurou, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

KUROU: Lo siento pero tengo planes hoy.

SUNOHARA: ¿No me digas que…?

KUROU: Así es.

TOMOYA: Buena suerte entonces.

KUROU: Nos vemos después.

SUNOHARA: Vaya, ¿sabes? Kyou ha cambiado mucho últimamente.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo la veo perfectamente normal. Aunque últimamente ya no nos viene a molestar.

SUNOHARA: ¡A eso me refiero! ¿Te parece normal que ella venga sonriente todos los días a la escuela? Es tanto así que llega a asustarme.

TOMOYA: Bueno, eso expresa lo feliz que es ella ahora.

SUNOHARA: Sí, de todas maneras salió como esperaba.

TOMOYA: Lo dices porque estuviste a punto de salir con ella, ¿no?

SUNOHARA: Ni me lo menciones. ¡Mejor vámonos!

 _Al salir del_ _salón_ _me fui hacia mi casillero para guardar algunos libros cuando Kyou aparece justo_ _detrás_ _de_ _mí…_

KYOU: ¡Jejeje! Hola Kurou.

KUROU: No dejas de sorprenderme, ¿verdad? Por cierto, ¿Qué planes tienes para este fin de semana? Si mal no recuerdo quedamos en salir alguna parte.

KYOU: Ah, Disculpa. Por favor cancela eso. Ha pasado tiempo desde que Ryou desea salir de compras, así que no podemos mañana.

KUROU: Bueno, es una pena.

KYOU: Sí, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? He tratado de disculparme con ella pero dice que no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

KYOU: No te preocupes. Ella estará bien. Dice que dará su mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante y a cambio me pidió que cuidara de ti.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Bueno, supongo que eso es algo que tienen en común ustedes dos.

KYOU: ¿Huh?

 _Después_ _de eso, salimos a caminar los dos juntos por la calle dando un paseo mientras la_ _acompaño_ _a su casa_ _…_

KYOU: Vaya, sí que está empezando a hacer calor, ¿no?

KUROU: Sí, por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien?

KYOU: Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

KUROU: No sé, pero… ahora que te veo, puedo notar que te has vuelto una persona completamente distinta.

KYOU: ¿A qué te refieres?

KUROU: No estoy seguro, pero te veo muy enérgica estos días.

KYOU: Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

KUROU: Dime.

KYOU: ¿Te parece bien que me elijas?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: ¿No te parece que es más agradable que salgas con Ryou?

KUROU: Oye, si vuelves a decir eso, me voy a enfadar contigo.

KYOU: Sí, moléstate. De ese modo, me sentiré más tranquila.

KUROU: Realmente no entiendo la tontería que dices.

KYOU: De acuerdo, entonces te lo explicaré de la forma más directa.

 _Inesperadamente Kyou me acaba de besar justo en mis labios, hecho que me_ _dejó_ _sorprendido. Nunca_ _pensé_ _que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo directamente y_ _además_ _empieza a abrazarme y cogerme del brazo_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué?

KYOU: ¡Jejeje! Kurou, te amo.

KUROU: No tienes remedio.

KYOU: El verano se acerca, ¿no crees?

KUROU: Sí, es verdad.

 _ **Segunda parte: Caminos convergentes**_

 _Desde ese_ _día_ _, Kurou y yo empezamos nuestra_ _relación_ _juntos._ _M_ _uchas cosas_ _habían_ _pasado antes que nuestra_ _relación_ _fuera posible, lastimamos a nuestros seres queridos y_ _también_ _a nosotros mismos, debido a que no fuimos honestos y no pensamos en nuestra felicidad. Sin embargo, debido a esta experiencia, ambos comprendimos que huir no era la_ _solución_ _sino enfrentarlo juntos, los_ _obstáculos_ _que se nos presentan._

 _El verano llega y nuevas experiencias llegan a nuestras vidas. La llegada de su_ _pequeña_ _prima Yume, fue una experiencia maravillosa para nosotros a pesar de muchas dificultades que tuvimos que enfrentar al principio._ _D_ _urante este verano, he podido conocer cada vez_ _más_ _cosas acerca de Kurou que yo_ _desconocía_ _, incluyendo algunas cosas respecto a su madre y su_ _tía_ _quien es la madre de Yume que la abandona dejando a nuestro cuidado. Al final, su madre regresa_ _arrepintiéndose_ _de los errores que_ _había_ _cometido en el pasado y regresa para llevarse a Yume el_ _día_ _de su_ _cumpleaños_ _._ _Después_ _de ello, nuestras vidas vuelven a ser las mismas de siempre con la diferencia que ahora yo he decidido vivir en su casa tras descubrir que_ _él_ _vive completamente solo._

KYOU: Kurou, despierta. Ya amaneció.

KUROU: ¿Mmmm? ¡Déjenme en paz! No me siento bien… zzz…

KYOU: ¡De ninguna manera! Como tu novia, no voy a permitir que llegues tarde esta vez. ¡Levántate rápido!

KUROU: Lárgate. No quiero ver… ¡Oh!

 _Al escuchar sus palabras, me puse triste y decepcionada por ello y_ _él_ _se percata despertando_ _rápidamente…_

KYOU: ¿Quieres dejar de bromear con eso? Me hace sentir mal. Las chicas somos sensibles con ese tema, ¿sabes?

KUROU: Lo siento. No te pongas así. Había olvidado que tú y yo ya no jugamos como aquellos días.

KYOU: Pues ten presente que no soy como tus dos amigos.

KUROU: Vale, vale. ¡Cielos! Tengo que ir a preparar el…

KYOU: No te preocupes. Todo ya está listo.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Increíble! No esperaba que tú…

KYOU: Cámbiate rápido, te espero en el comedor.

 _Después_ _de desayunar juntos, nos preparamos para salir de la casa, no sin antes de despedirnos de la foto en la que se encuentra la madre fallecida de Kurou para desearnos suerte._ _A_ _l salir, empezamos a caminar juntos en el camino hacia el instituto subiendo por la larga colina mientras hablamos sobre algunas cosas_ _…_

KUROU: ¿De verdad piensas quedarte a vivir conmigo?

KYOU: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

KUROU: Bueno, ¿no sería mejor que regreses a tu casa? Tu familia podría preocuparse por…

KYOU: Ah, si es por eso, no te preocupes. Hable de ello con mi padre y mi madrastra y les conté acerca de tu situación por lo que me dieron permiso mientras no suceda nada malo.

KUROU: Me sorprende que sean tan permisivos en ese aspecto. Bueno, supongo que ellos te conocen mejor que yo. Aunque lo que me intriga es…

KYOU: Si estás preocupado por Ryou, descuida, ella ha conseguido superarlo. Aunque tuve una charla con ella para evitar que los recuerdos de nuestra madre fallecida la perjudique. Lo más sorprendente fue que dijo que seguiría mi ejemplo y hará lo posible por encontrar a alguien especial como tú.

KUROU: Me alegra que las cosas se hayan tranquilizado. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ¿no crees?

KYOU: ¡Sí! Muchas cosas. ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: Realmente has cambiado mucho. Cada vez te veo más contenta.

KYOU: Sí, pero es mejor no pensar mucho en el pasado sino en nuestro presente.

KUROU: Tienes razón. Hablando de eso, ¿te parece si vamos a alguna parte este sábado?

KYOU: ¡Oh! Lo siento, este sábado no podré. Tengo pensado salir con Ryou de compras ese día, además que quiero ayudarla con su preparación para su carrera.

KUROU: Es verdad. Recuerdo que ella tiene pensado estudiar enfermería, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Así es. Aunque pienso que no sería mala idea en mi caso.

KUROU: ¿Tú de enfermera? Definitivamente no va con tu estilo.

KYOU: ¿En serio lo crees?

KUROU: Bueno, es que tú tienes pensado convertirte en una profesora de preescolar.

KYOU: Sí, tienes razón. Dime, ¿tienes pensado alcanzar ese sueño?

KUROU: Así es. Ya lo he decidido.

KYOU: Sin embargo, eso significaría que estaríamos separados en escuelas distintas.

KUROU: Bueno, yo…

KYOU: ¡Ah! Pero creo que si me esfuerzo, creo que podría ingresar en la misma universidad que la tuya en Tokyo, ¿no es así?

KUROU: No sería mala idea.

KYOU: ¡Bien! Entonces voy a dar mi máximo esfuerzo.

KUROU: Yo también.

KYOU: Lamento que tenga que cambiar nuestros planes, pero el próximo domingo estaré libre.

KUROU: Descuida, aprovecharé ese tiempo para visitar a Sunohara. Hace tiempo que no me reúno con él.

KYOU: Solo espero que no te dejes influenciar por sus locuras.

KUROU: Ya no soy el mismo de antes.

KYOU: Lo sé. Tú también has cambiado mucho.

 _El_ _sábado_ _, yo me fui con Ryou para ayudarla con su_ _orientación_ _y_ _además_ _aprovechar para salir juntas de compras y_ _también_ _de paso, averiguar_ _algún_ _regalo para Kurou. Mientras tanto,_ _él_ _fue a visitar a su irresponsable amigo en los dormitorios de los chicos del club de Rugby de nuestra escuela._ _E_ _n ese momento se_ _había_ _ido a hablar por_ _teléfono_ _cuando observa que la puerta_ _está_ _abierta_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaah! ¿Quién está ahí?

KUROU: Bienvenido de vuelta.

SUNOHARA: ¡No entres a mi cuarto sin permiso!

KUROU: Eso no es nada. La próxima vez me esconderé detrás de la puerta para sorprenderte.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eso no tiene gracia!

KUROU: Es probable, bueno ya que estás ahí sírveme té.

SUNOHARA: ¡No tengo nada de té!

KUROU: De acuerdo, con un refresco me conformo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Tampoco tengo refresco!

KUROU: De verdad eres un inútil ¿No puedes siquiera traer una taza de té a su amo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Yo no soy tu sirviente!

TOMOYA: En ese caso, cómpranos unas golosinas.

SUNOHARA: ¿Tú también? ¡Odio las jerarquías!

 _En ese momento, llega Tomoya Okazaki, amigo de Kurou y Youhei quien viene sorpresivamente a visitarlos_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Vaya, tiempo que no nos reuníamos, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Es verdad. Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿cierto?

KUROU: Sí, estuve ocupado con algunos asuntos. Por cierto, ¿con quién conversabas con teléfono hace un momento?

SUNOHARA: Con mi hermana menor, realmente es un fastidio. Insiste en venir a visitarme uno de estos días.

KUROU & TOMOYA: ¿¡Tienes una hermana!?

SUNOHARA: Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no lo sabían?

KUROU: No, la verdad nunca nos cuentas de tu vida anterior en épocas remotas.

SUNOHARA: ¡No hables como si ya hubiera muerto!

KUROU: Una hermana, ¿eh? La verdad no me lo imaginaba.

 _Tomoya y Kurou se ponen a hacer muecas imaginando como_ _sería_ _la hermana menor de Youhei_ _…_

TOMOYA: Apuesto a que ella debe ser así, ¡Keeeeeeeh! ¡Keeeeeeh!

KUROU: No, probablemente así, ¡Gyo! ¡Gyo! ¡Gyooooooo!

SUNOHARA: ¡Oigan! ¿Quieren dejar de imaginar cosas raras acerca de mi hermana?

TOMOYA: Bueno, entonces dinos como es. Nos entra la curiosidad.

SUNOHARA: Es solo una chica normal ¡Normal! ¿Entendieron?

KUROU: Suena aburrido.

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ustedes son mis mejores amigos? Realmente me tratan como un imbécil.

TOMOYA: Pero, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto.

SUNOHARA: Mi hermana viene a visitarme ¿Entienden lo que significa eso?

KUROU: Sí, probablemente veremos payasadas por partida doble.

SUNOHARA: ¿Quieres callarte? A lo que me refiero es que vendrá a verme como estoy. Si se entera del estilo de vida que estoy llevando ahora, seguramente no dejará de molestarme.

TOMOYA: Sí, comprendo tu preocupación. Es una rara coincidencia que nos hayamos reunido los tres después de tiempo.

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa viejo amigo?

SUNOHARA: Cambiando el tema otra vez.

TOMOYA: Ah, pues… últimamente estoy ayudando en su panadería y la acompaño al instituto juntos y eso.

KUROU: ¡Un momento! No me digas que ni siquiera la has besado.

TOMOYA: Ah… pues… yo…

SUNOHARA: ¡Qué desperdicio! ¡No puedo creer que no tengas agallas! Siento pena por ella.

TOMOYA: Oigan, ustedes. No crean que sea fácil encontrar el momento oportuno.

KUROU: Es verdad. Aunque realmente inquieta mucho cuando convives con ella, ¿no? Sé perfectamente esa sensación. En mi caso a pesar de dejar a Kyou vivir en mi casa, ciertamente se me hace difícil poder acostumbrarme a…

TOMOYA & SUNOHARA: ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

KUROU: Mierda, se me escapó.

SUNOHARA: ¿Kyou está viviendo contigo en tu casa?

KUROU: Ah, pues verán… puedo explicarlo…

SUNOHARA: ¡Keeeeeeeh! ¡No puedo soportarlo!

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¡No lo malinterpreten! Ella vino a quedarse en mi casa al enterarse que mis padres se fueron desde hace tiempo y vivo completamente solo. Solamente se quedará por un tiempo, eso es todo.

TOMOYA: ¿Y todavía te atreves a decir eso a estas alturas?

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué más debo enterarme aparte de vivir juntos? Oficialmente ustedes ya son una pareja y solo falta esperar que suenen las campanas.

KUROU: ¡Que no se trata de eso! ¿Por qué ustedes malinterpretan todo lo que digo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejeje! Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento cada vez que me molestas.

KUROU: Definitivamente eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Además lo de Okazaki es más convincente todavía ya que no solo vive en casa de su novia sino también sus padres lo han aceptado como miembro de su familia, eso deja más que desear.

TOMOYA: ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Eso no es completamente cierto!

SUNOHARA: ¡Auuuch! Ustedes sí que tienen mucha mejor suerte que yo ¿Por qué no me suceden estas cosas a mí?

KUROU: Quizá deberías intentarlo con más ganas.

SUNOHARA: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sugieres?

KUROU: Hablando en serio ¿A qué piensas dedicarte después de la graduación?

SUNOHARA: No lo sé. No he pensado en eso, solo quiero graduarme y conseguir un trabajo nada más.

KUROU: Eso explica muchas cosas ¿Qué hay de ti Okazaki?

TOMOYA: ¿Yo? Pues… mmm… dudo bastante que consiga entrar a alguna universidad, además me encuentro solo. Creo que podría ayudar trabajando en la panadería.

KUROU: Bueno, al menos tienes algo seguro.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué hay de ti?

KUROU: ¿Yo?

SUNOHARA: Es verdad. Tú nunca nos cuentas de ese tema. He tenido curiosidad acerca de tu esfuerzo por conseguir las mejores notas, tiene que haber una razón ¿O no?

KUROU: La verdad es que yo… pienso estudiar medicina para convertirme en doctor.

SUNOHARA & TOMOYA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?

SUNOHARA: Vaya sorpresa. No imaginaba que tenías esa meta.

TOMOYA: Eso significa que vas a entrar a una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, ¿verdad?

 _Sin embargo, ese_ _último_ _comentario deja a Kurou con un nudo en la garganta y empieza a preocuparse ocultando algo_ _…_

KUROU: Yo… la verdad…

TOMOYA: ¿Qué sucede? Has puesto una cara muy pálida.

SUNOHARA: ¿Algo anda mal?

KUROU: No… no es nada…

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! ¡No mientas! Sé perfectamente que cuando pones esa cara es porque algo malo ocurre.

KUROU: Supongo que no puedo negarlo. De acuerdo, les diré la verdad. Sin embargo, les pido que me prometan que no dirán de esto absolutamente a nadie. Que esto quede entre nosotros.

SUNOHARA & TOMOYA: Claro.

KUROU: Lo que sucede es que he recibido una beca para estudiar en una universidad en Alemania.

SUNOHARA & TOMOYA: ¿¡Alemania!?

KUROU: Así es. Tal como lo oyen. Sé que suena duro dejar todo así de repente, pero la verdad no estoy seguro de…

SUNOHARA: ¡Un momento! ¿No has hablado de esto con Kyou-chan?

KUROU: Ah… pues…

TOMOYA: ¿Piensas marcharte sin decirle nada de esto?

KUROU: Yo…

SUNOHARA: ¿Acaso no dijiste que estarías siempre con ella y ahora dices que piensas abandonarla?

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera he dicho eso!

SUNOHARA: ¡Es lo que piensas hacer exactamente!

KUROU: ¿Por qué te metes en este asunto? Esto no te concierne.

SUNOHARA: Por supuesto que me importa ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

KUROU: Entiendo, entonces esto sería una oportunidad para ti. En ese caso, no me opongo si puedes cuidarla por mí.

SUNOHARA: ¡Bastardo! ¡Quien debe cuidar de ella solo puede ser tú y nadie más!

TOMOYA: ¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Un escándalo como este y haremos quedar mal a la encargada!

 _Ambos se quedan resentidos ante las palabras de Tomoya y se hacen a un lado_ _…_

TOMOYA: Kurou, ¿de verdad piensas dejar las cosas así? ¿Realmente te has puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Kyou?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Es por eso que no puedo decirle nada. Okazaki, yo la he lastimado no solo una sino varias veces, ¿comprendes? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me duele verla sufrir de esa forma? Ella está luchando felizmente por alcanzar su sueño. Si Kyou se entera que voy a abandonar mi sueño por su felicidad, ¿crees que ella sería capaz de ser realmente feliz? Por ello, este es el único camino que me queda, por el bien de ella y por mi bien.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

KUROU: Se los pido, no se lo digan. De lo contrario seré capaz de arrepentirme y no podría mirarle al rostro.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejeje! Realmente has cambiado mucho, amigo. Sin embargo, todavía tienes esa mala costumbre de llevar todo el peso para ti solo. Descuida, no se lo diremos aunque tarde o temprano acabará descubriendo la verdad.

KUROU: Se los agradezco.

 _El_ _tiempo transcurre_ _rápidamente_ _, las repentinas nevadas anuncian la llegada del invierno. Los_ _exámenes_ _finales, entrevistas, recomendaciones,_ _búsqueda_ _de trabajo, son la_ _mayoría_ _de las preocupaciones en las cuales los alumnos de tercer_ _año_ _debemos enfrentar y superar. Los_ _días_ _que he pasado al lado de Kurou, resultaron ser maravillosos, en especial durante toda esta_ _época_ _, como si durara una eternidad. Pensaba que esto_ _podría_ _durar incluso en nuestra vida universitaria, pero la verdad es que las cosas cambian y_ _también_ _la vida de las personas._ _E_ _l_ _día_ _de_ _graduación_ _, todos estaban reunidos escuchando las palabras de discurso por parte del director y los representantes de cada_ _salón_ _para expresar sus palabras de despedida por este momento donde cada uno_ _seguirá_ _el camino que ha escogido en su vida._

TOMOYO: ¡Felicidades Okazaki!

TOMOYA: Ah, gracias.

SUNOHARA: Espero que no tomes en serio eso de querer romper ventanas.

TOMOYA: Si hiciera eso me echarían de aquí en lugar de repetir el año.

RYOU: Okazaki, no te sientas mal. Estoy segura que Nagisa-chan estará bien aunque deba repetir el año.

YUKINE: ¡Felicidades a todos por su graduación!

KOTOMI: ¡Muchas gracias!

RYOU: Esto… Okazaki, ¿has visto a mi hermana y a Kurou? No han aparecido en todo el día durante la graduación.

TOMOYA: Bueno, la verdad…

PROF. KOMURA: Disculpen, ¿de casualidad ustedes conocen a una alumna Kyou Fujibayashi?

RYOU: ¡Sí! ¡Es mi hermana! ¿Por qué?

PROF. KOMURA: Tengo una carta que entregarle por parte de Kurou Sakagami.

TOMOYA: Ah, sobre eso, no creo que sea necesario entregarle esa carta.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, en el aeropuerto,_ _después_ _de hace la_ _confirmación_ _de su vuelo, Kurou Sakagami se prepara para ir a la zona de embarque cuando justo en ese preciso momento aparece alguien que no esperaba encontrar_ _…_

KYOU: Realmente pensabas irte sin decir nada más, ¿eh? Eres ingenuo.

KUROU: ¡Kyou! ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

KYOU: Sospechaba que me estabas ocultando algo, incluso en mi cumpleaños actuabas de forma rara.

KUROU: Ah, pues yo… ¡Espera! ¡Eso quiere decir que…!

KYOU: Bueno, recibí cierta información de una fuente confiable acerca de lo que pensabas hacer.

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Esos bocazas…! ¿Cómo pudieron?

KYOU: ¿De verdad pensabas que me sentiría muy mal si tuvieras que dejarme para irte a estudiar al extranjero?

KUROU: Bueno, yo…

KYOU: Realmente no has cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? Siempre quieres llevar toda la culpa tú mismo y eso a mí me disgusta.

KUROU: Lo siento.

KYOU: Kurou, sabes que de ninguna manera pienso impedir que vayas.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Pero…

KYOU: Tú mismo me dijiste lo importante que es perseguir los sueños y hacerlos realidad. Por esa razón, yo también voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

KUROU: Sí, pero…

KYOU: Kurou, no me tomes como una mujer débil. Puedo arreglármelas por mí misma. Además esto no es una despedida.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: Estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar porque mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado.

KUROU: Es verdad.

KYOU: Kurou, más te vale que cumplas tu sueño, ¿oíste? Porque si te arrepientes y vuelves a culparte realmente me voy a molestar contigo.

KUROU: Kyou… yo…

 _De pronto, las_ _lágrimas_ _empezaron a caer de nuestros ojos sin darnos cuenta y antes que Kurou pudiera decir algo_ _más_ _me acerque directamente hacia su rostro y_ _comencé_ _a darle un beso._ _F_ _ue una_ _sensación_ _bastante_ _cálida_ _, reconfortante y maravillosa._ _Parecía_ _como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por completo solo para este momento, solo para_ _nosotros_ _dos. Ese es un recuerdo que_ _jamás_ _olvidarí_ _amos por el resto de nuestras vidas mientras lo observaba partir en el_ _avión_ _rumbo a su destino._

 _Años_ _más_ _tarde, en un_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _ubicado en la ciudad donde nosotros vivimos, un misterioso hombre vestido con un traje de color negro, una camisa blanca, una capa negra y un sombrero del mismo color se acerca al interior del edificio a la hora de salida en que los_ _niños_ _regresan con sus padres y era el centro de_ _atención_ _de todas las miradas, en especial de las profesoras de aquel_ _jardín_ _._

PROFESORA #1: ¡Oh! ¿Quién será ese hombre?

PROFESORA #2: Da un poco de miedo pero se ve genial.

PROFESORA #3: ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Es el doctor que salvó la vida de mi alumno el otro día.

HOMBRE MISTERIOSO: Disculpen, estoy buscando a una profesora que fue contratada recientemente en esta escuela.

PROFESORA #1: Ah, ¿la profesora Fujibayashi? Ah, sí. Está en la oficina, iré a llamarla ¿Tiene algún asunto con ella?

HOMBRE MISTERIOSO: Así es. He venido para cumplir una promesa.

 _La profesora se dirige hacia la oficina donde la profesora Fujibayashi termina de ordenar algunos papeles_ _…_

PROFESORA #1: Profesora Fujibayashi.

KYOU: Sí, dígame.

PROFESORA #1: Afuera hay un hombre esperando por usted. Me dijo que quiere hablar con usted.

KYOU: ¿Huh? ¿En serio? Probablemente sea el padre de uno de mis alumnos, iré a ver.

 _En ese momento, me_ _levanté_ _de mi asiento y me fui hacia la entrada para recibir al misterioso sujeto y para mi mayor sorpresa era nada menos que_ _…_

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, profesora Fujibayashi.

KYOU: ¡No puede ser! ¿Kurou? ¿De verdad eres tú?

DR. OSCURO: Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, es como si el tiempo transcurrido hubiese sido breve.

KYOU: ¡Idiota! ¿En dónde has estado todos estos años? ¡Nunca me llamaste!

DR. OSCURO: Después de reunirnos después de mucho tiempo, solo te ocurre gritarme.

KYOU: ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no voy a estar enfadada? ¡Desapareciste por mucho tiempo! He estado esperando aquí durante un largo periodo y yo…

DR. OSCURO: Lo siento. Es lo que intentaba decirte aquel día en el aeropuerto. Para llevar a cabo mi sueño, tuve que sacrificar absolutamente todo lo que tenía, incluyendo mi propia felicidad. Me alejé de todo lo que más quería, para perfeccionarme y llegar a convertirme en el mejor doctor. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo estuve a punto de destruirme por dentro, por esa razón ya no soy la persona que era antes. Sé que nunca podrías perdonarme, a pesar de ello, mi único deseo es seguir adelante a tu lado a partir de ahora. Ahora que he terminado con lo que quería hacer, es mi turno ahora de seguir con mi siguiente sueño.

KYOU: ¿Y cuál es?

DR. OSCURO: Poder caminar de la mano junto a ti y dedicarte mi vida. Desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ello y es por eso que he vuelto.

KYOU: De verdad eres un idiota. No has cambiado en eso. Aunque yo también me lo merezco por ser egoísta en pensar solo en alcanzar mi sueño.

DR. OSCURO: Kyou, tal vez no puedas creerme ahora, pero yo siempre te he amado.

KYOU: Igualmente.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Te parece si volvemos juntos a casa?

KYOU: Sí. Kurou, prométeme que nunca jamás te apartarás de mí.

DR. OSCURO: Lo prometo.

 **FIN**


	4. La melancolía de Misae

**Memoria Especial: La melancolía de Misae**

 _ **Primera parte:**_ _ **Melancolía**_ _ **oculta**_

 _Siempre odiaba esta ciudad, llena de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos de mi pasado que deseo olvidar. El recuerdo de un amor perdido, mis experiencias en la escuela. Sin embargo,_ _tomé_ _la_ _decisión_ _de quedarme en esta ciudad_ _después_ _de graduarme y_ _encontré_ _empleo como encargada del dormitorio de hombres del club deportivo del instituto del cual me_ _gradué_ _._ _D_ _esde entonces, toda mi vida fue dedicada a cuidar de los_ _jóvenes_ _mientras observaba el camino que cada uno de ellos tomaba. Durante ese tiempo he estado esperando por mucho tiempo a la persona que le hice una promesa, aquella persona que_ _quería_ _cumplir mi deseo_ _…_

 _Habían_ _transcurrido algunos_ _años_ _desde que me he establecido en los dormitorios, era un_ _día_ _de primavera cuando_ _…_

MISAE: ¡Oigaaaaaaaaaaan!

 _En ese momento, estaba persiguiendo a los chicos del dormitorio porque muchos de ellos no asean su cuarto y en ese momento, una voz me llama_ _…_

KUROU: Misae, tan enérgica como siempre.

MISAE: ¡Ay! Estos chicos son tan problemáticos.

KUROU: ¿Cuál es el problema?

MISAE: Dejan su cuarto siempre desordenado y no sé qué hacer.

KUROU: ¿Por qué no intentas darles una lección?

MISAE: ¿Como qué?

KUROU: Intenta darles una llave de sumisión cada vez que se porten mal y te respetaran como es debido.

MISAE: Sí, pero, ¿realmente me imaginas como una mujer violenta?

KUROU: Bueno, todos tenemos un lado oculto. Además, valdría la pena intentarlo.

MISAE: Si tú lo dices, lo probaré.

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! Te estaba esperando.

KUROU: Hola, desordenado.

 _En ese momento, su amigo llega a recibirlo y al darme cuenta de lo que me acaba de decir me_ _lancé_ _sobre_ _él_ _aplicándole_ _una llave de_ _sumisión_ _dejándolo lastimado…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

MISAE: ¿Prometes que no dejaras en desorden tu cuarto todos los días?

SUNOHARA: ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!

MISAE: ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Realmente esto funciona. ¡Oh! ¡Aquí otro rebelde! Nos vemos después Kurou y gracias.

KUROU: Nos vemos.

MISAE: ¡Espera allí!

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Creo que exageró un poco.

 _Su nombre es Kurou Sakagami, un estudiante de tercer_ _año_ _en el Instituto del cual yo trabajo,_ _él_ _viene seguido en varias ocasiones por_ _aquí_ _, a pesar de no pertenecer a_ _ningún_ _club deportivo, para visitar a su viejo amigo Youhei Sunohara quien es un residente de este dormitorio. Es un chico con una personalidad_ _fría_ _y nunca se relaciona con otras personas salvo conmigo y sus dos amigos con quienes la pasa en la escuela._ _S_ _in embargo, no_ _imaginaría_ _que este encuentro_ _cambiaría_ _muchas cosas en mi vida_ _…_

 _Aquella tarde, su amigo Tomoya Okazaki no vino por lo que la_ _pasó_ _únicamente_ _el rato con Sunohara en su dormitorio_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Ay! Vaya sorpresa que me he llevado.

KUROU: Sí, veo que tiene mucha fuerza.

SUNOHARA: Ah… es curioso tener a una bella mujer a cargo de estos dormitorios, ¿no te parece?

KUROU: Bueno, ahora que lo dices es algo inusual.

SUNOHARA: Me pregunto, ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Mmmm… bueno, ella ya se graduó por lo que debe tener entre unos 20 y 99 años.

KUROU: Oye, ¿por qué tanta la diferencia?

SUNOHARA: Se trata de nivel amigo, nivel.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿te parece igual observar a una mujer de 30 años que a una anciana de 90 en traje de baño?

SUNOHARA: Definitivamente no. Dime, ¿no les has preguntado?

KUROU: No, no es algo que me interese.

SUNOHARA: Mmmm… veamos, ella ha estado siempre aquí incluso antes de entrar a este instituto, si lo comparamos supuestamente al graduarse a los 18 años y el tiempo que está aquí, uno años yo diría que tiene unos 22 o 23 años de edad, ¿no lo crees?

KUROU: Y sigues con el tema. Aunque me parece que tener 23 es algo repentino pero posible.

SUNOHARA: Dime, ¿no estás interesado en ella?

KUROU: ¿Yo?

SUNOHARA: Claro. No me sorprende que un chico como tú se enamore de alguien que conozca por buen tiempo. Además tú eres el único que se lleva mejor con ella.

KUROU: No, esa oportunidad jamás vendrá para alguien como yo.

SUNOHARA: ¿Bromeas? El mes pasado acabas de rechazar a una de segundo…

KUROU: No quiero hablar de eso por el momento.

SUNOHARA: Solo quiero que sepas que no es bueno que rechaces a los demás a no ser que quieres que piensen que eres gay.

KUROU: Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso.

 _Días_ _más_ _tarde,_ _invité_ _a Sakagami en agradecimiento por encontrar a mi gato una taza de_ _té_ _y algunos bocadillos dentro de mi_ _habitación_ _._ _E_ _ra la primera vez que invitaba pasar a un chico_ _más_ _joven que yo a mi cuarto pero no me_ _sentía_ _inquieta sino hasta_ _después_ _que se despide de_ _mí…_

KUROU: Muchas gracias por el té. Estuvo muy bueno.

MISAE: Gracias por el cumplido.

KUROU: ¿Te parece bien si puedo volver nuevamente?

MISAE: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Encontré a tu gato, ¿verdad?

MISAE: Solo puedo agradecer una vez.

KUROU: En ese caso vendré a pedirte consejo. Si hago eso, no habría objeción alguna en recibirme, ¿verdad?

MISAE: Supongo…. Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer, me parece bien. ¿No estarás pensando en algo raro, no?

KUROU: De ninguna manera. Nos vemos.

 _Después_ _de eso, Sakagami regresa al cuarto de Sunohara quien lo observa sospechosamente_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

SUNOHARA: Mmmm… huelo el aroma de una chica. Además para ser precisos, este aroma es de alguien que conozco… esto parece haber ocurrido justo recientemente… ¡Así es! ¡Es el de Misae!

KUROU: ¡Argh!

SUNOHARA: Aja, vaya… así que tenías esa clase de relación sin decírmelo… ¡Jejeje! Bueno, como pensaba una mujer madura, es lo más adecuada para ti.

KUROU: Oye, oye. No lo malinterpretes. No se trata solo de mí. Todos los estudiantes del club de Rugby también pasan por el cuarto de Misae a pedirle ayuda.

SUNOHARA: Oh, ¿de verdad? Valdría la pena intentar.

KUROU: Oye, ¿qué piensas pedirle a Misae de consejo?

SUNOHARA: Que por favor me muestre sus pechos.

KUROU: Eso no es pedir un consejo sino más bien pedirle que haga algo obsceno.

SUNOHARA: Pero, el hecho que me muestre sus pechos para ayudarme, ¿no es una buena razón?

KUROU: De ninguna manera va a resultar.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ja! No te preocupes por eso, te daré los detalles después.

KUROU: Me pregunto qué clase de tontería resultará después de esto.

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, Sakagami se_ _levantó_ _temprano de su cama y_ _después_ _de tomar un ligero desayuno se fue en camino hacia el instituto. A diferencia de muchos chicos de su edad, el vive una vida completamente solitaria, sin padres ni familia que cuide de su bienestar._ _Después_ _de las clases, el cielo_ _empezó_ _a oscurecer con nubes grises en el cielo._ _Sakagami estaba reunido con su amigo Sunohara en su dormitorio como de costumbre y decidí_ _ir a visitarlos y tocar la puerta_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Huh? ¿Quién es?

MISAE: Soy yo, Misae.

SUNOHARA: Adelante, ¿viniste a hornearme un pastel?

MISAE: Ni de broma.

SUNOHARA: ¡Cielos! Entonces, ¿qué es? Yo esperaba que al menos probar alguno.

MISAE: ¿Cuántas veces me llevas diciendo eso?

SUNOHARA: Es que incluso si solo vienes de pasada, tu presencia me hace creer que has venido a traerme algo.

MISAE: Eso suena estúpido.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, sería grandioso si me trajeras una tarta la próxima vez.

MISAE: ¡Ah! Está bien.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y qué se te ofrece?

MISAE: Solo me preguntaba si Sakagami llevaba un paraguas.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a mí?

MISAE: Sí, está comenzando a llover fuerte ¿Trajiste un paraguas?

KUROU: Realmente no, pero puedo conseguir uno por ahí.

MISAE: ¿Paraguas de quien piensas llevarte?

KUROU: Hay varios cerca de la entrada del edificio.

MISAE: Sin embargo, es muy probable que pertenezca a alguien de aquí.

KUROU: Cualquiera que termine sin un paraguas, simplemente coge el de otro, así son las cosas.

MISAE: ¿De dónde sacas esa mala costumbre? Mejor usa el mío para que no tengas problemas ¿Prefieres llevar también algunas botas?

KUROU: No creo que las necesite en el camino de regreso. Puedo arreglármelas.

MISAE: Sin embargo, hace viento allá afuera, tus zapatos podrían mojarse mucho.

KUROU: Descuide.

MISAE: ¿Estás seguro? Bueno, procura no pescar un resfriado.

KUROU: Claro.

MISAE: Nos vemos luego, cuídate.

 _Después_ _de eso, me retire y_ _cerré_ _la puerta._ _V_ _iendo que todo estaba bien,_ _regresé_ _a mi cuarto sin darme cuenta que estaba siendo observada por una sombra oculta_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Ah, pescar un resfriado… se siente genial ser atendido por Misae…

KUROU: Aunque haya alguna posibilidad, te sugiero que no lo hagas.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Imagínate si ella pusiera su frente con la mía, mientras ella chequea mi temperatura. Luego de eso la besaría y como estoy enfermo, ella me perdonaría.

KUROU: Realmente preferiría no imaginar eso. (Sin embargo, el paraguas que ella me dio, claramente es de ella por el diseño. No puedo rechazarla pensando que ella me lo prestó amablemente.)

 _En ese momento, la puerta vuelve a sonar, esta vez con un tono_ _más_ _fuerte y antes que_ _Sunohara_ _fuera a contestar la puerta se abre y unos miembros del club de Rugby entran en el cuarto_ _…_

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¡Oye!

SUNOHARA: ¡Eeeeeeek! ¿Qué es lo que desean? ¡Les juro que no hice nada esta vez!

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¡Sakagami!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Sal afuera un momento, tenemos que hablar.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué sucede? Esto realmente se convierte en una situación peligrosa. Yo que tú rogaría por piedad y me disculparía con ellos. Eso es lo que hago en situaciones como esta.

KUROU: ¿Y no tienes nada de orgullo?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Oye, date prisa.

KUROU: Ya voy. Deja que maneje esto.

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! No seas idiota, no olvides lo que te dije.

 _Después_ _de eso,_ _Sakagami sale del dormitorio, en lugar de sentirse nervioso o asustado, estaba con una mirada_ _serena_ _y fría_ _como siempre_ _…_

ESTUDIANTE #1: Sakagami, ¿qué rayos has estado diciéndole a la señorita Misae?

KUROU: Ni idea.

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¿No eres tú el que le ha estado enseñando unas técnicas extrañas?

KUROU: Oh, ¿hablan de la llave de sumisión?

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¡No solo es eso! Hemos notado que últimamente has estado hablando mucho con ella. Si no dejas eso, definitivamente no permitiremos que vengas aquí nunca jamás.

KUROU: Eso es absurdo. Nada de esto habría ocurrido si ustedes simplemente no le causan problemas a ella. Solo sigan las reglas como es debido.

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¿Mira quien lo dice? ¡Un estudiante rebelde que siempre llega tarde a la escuela no tiene derecho a decir cosas como esa!

KUROU: Tal vez, pero no veo que ustedes colaboren con ella.

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¿Qué mierda sucede con este sujeto? ¿Actuando pasivamente cuando estás completamente rodeado?

ESTUDIANTE #3: Oye tú, ¡más te vale que no le eches ojitos a Misae!

KUROU: ¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Realmente les preocupa ella?

ESTUDIANTE #3: ¿Eh?

ESTUDIANTE #2: Bueno…

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¡De todas formas! Tú no eres un residente, así que no tienes ningún derecho de estar con Misae nunca más.

 _Sin embargo, Kurou permanece callado, pensando en lo que sucede entre ellos y se da cuenta de la_ _razón_ _de todo este embrollo_ _…_

ESTUDIANTE #1: ¡Responde!

KUROU: Entiendo. Sin embargo, ¿no es ella quien decide eso? Yo tan solo vengo a pasar el rato con el parásito que vive aquí para matar el rato. No tengo ningún interés en esa clase de cosas.

ESTUDIANTE #1: De acuerdo. Está bien si has comprendido el mensaje.

KUROU: Sin embargo, lo que Misae decida hacer o no, es algo que ninguno debe interferir. Por más joven que luzca, ella es mayor que todos nosotros y tiene mayor experiencia.

ESTUDIANTE #2: Tal vez, pero ya estás advertido.

 _De esa forma, cada uno regresa a sus dormitorios mientras que Sakagami observa con una mirada algo decepcionante_ _…_

KUROU: (Sin embargo, es una pena que Misae tenga que convivir con esta banda de perdedores.)

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, estaba en mi rutina diaria, esta vez persiguiendo a un incorregible para darle otra_ _lección_ _y le di otra de mis llaves para torcerle el brazo_ _…_

MISAE: ¡Castigo divinoooooooo!

ESTUDIANTE: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaargh! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

MISAE: ¿Prometes que no vuelves a hacerlo?

ESTUDIANTE: ¡Lo prometo!

MISAE: ¡Bien! La próxima vez, me aseguraré de ponerle fin a tu carrera de jugador de Rugby. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

 _En ese momento, al salir del cuarto de uno de los estudiantes, me_ _encontré_ _con Sakagami quien se_ _sorprendió_ _al verme_ _…_

MISAE: Ah, pero sí eres tú, Sakagami ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: (¡Increíble! ¡Qué rápido cambia de actitud!) Creo que estás algo ocupada, por lo que continúa tu rutina.

MISAE: ¡De acuerdo! ¡No más chica malaaaaa!

 _De pronto, me di cuenta que algo no iba bien con mi actitud_ _…_

MISAE: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué clase de impresión estoy dando? Ahhhh… ¡Chispas! La verdad es que no hacía esta clase de cosas en el pasado. Aunque no lo parezca, yo solía ser una chica hermosa y tranquila en el pasado.

KUROU: ¿En serio?

MISAE: ¿No me crees?

KUROU: Bueno, eso de tranquila pues… puedo observar que tienes buenos reflejos y una buena técnica por lo que imaginaba que habrías dedicado a hacer a algún deporte o actividad física.

MISAE: Estás equivocado. Todo esto es por los chicos traviesos de aquí. Además yo era solo una inocente y frágil chica que no usa violencia ni nada por el estilo.

KUROU: Mmmm… eso realmente suena muy interesante.

MISAE: No sé, pero tu actitud refleja claramente un sarcasmo.

KUROU: Es que realmente no puedo ser capaz de imaginarlo.

MISAE: Ahhhh… cómo me gustaría poder enviarte a esa época para que lo veas. Si eso fuera posible, quizás quedarías enamorado de mí.

KUROU: ¡Oh! Bueno, es posible. Ah, Misae, ¿podría ir a visitarte más tarde?

MISAE: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Ah… pues… no sé, para pasar el rato.

MISAE: ¿Crees que esa sería una buena razón?

KUROU: Pues si se trata de una conversación, yo diría.

MISAE: Tal vez, ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

 _Después_ _de eso, Sakagami fue a ver a su amigo, pero este no se encontraba por lo que_ _decidió_ _dar una vuelta por_ _ahí_ _y algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde, alguien toca en mi puerta_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Misae! Soy yo, Sakagami.

MISAE: ¿Eh? Pero sí eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

KUROU: Pues, ¿no dijiste que podría venir aún si no tuviera algo que hablar en particular?

MISAE: Y a pesar de ello, realmente viniste sin ningún propósito. Me siento cansada el día de hoy así que mejor lo dejamos en otro momento.

KUROU: ¿Estás agotada?

MISAE: Por supuesto, tuve que hacer limpieza después que esos chicos comieran su cena.

KUROU: En ese caso, estaría molestándote.

MISAE: Bueno, realmente no sería un problema…

KUROU: Entonces, ¿no soy una molestia para ti?

MISAE: Ah… tú ganas, puedes pasar. Espero que no te quedes por largo rato, ¿ok?

KUROU: Con su permiso entonces.

 _Sakagami entra nuevamente en mi_ _habitación_ _y se sienta en el mismo lugar que ayer._ _Decidí_ _servirle algo de_ _té_ _como_ _cortesía_ _por la visita_ _…_

MISAE: Aquí tienes, sírvete.

KUROU: Gracias.

MISAE: ¡Cielos! No sé por qué me comporto amable dándote té y todo lo demás.

 _Después_ _de ello, Sakagami bebe la taza de_ _té_ _que le_ _había_ _servido y_ _después_ _de un rato, termina satisfecho._

MISAE: ¿Ahora ya terminaste?

KUROU: Sí, estaba delicioso.

 _De pronto, empieza a sonar la puerta para llamarme y Sakagami se levanta del asiento_ _…_

MISAE: ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Esconderte?

KUROU: Mmmm… sí, es lo mejor. No quiero que alguien malinterprete mi visita.

 _Sakagami, decide esconderse debajo de mi cama, mientras recibo a la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, resulta ser nada menos que el amigo de Sakagami, el_ _inútil_ _de Sunohara_ _…_

MISAE: ¿Quién es?

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola!

MISAE: ¿Huh? Es muy raro verte por aquí, Sunohara. ¿Qué sucede?

SUNOHARA: Vine para recibir un consejo, ¿me permites pasar?

MISAE: Mmmm… no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que esto sea un plan de cierta persona que ha pasado por aquí.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué tratas de decir? No entiendo nada sobre lo que significa.

MISAE: Por tu tono se ve claramente. Bueno, supongo que no puedo echarte así nada más. Adelante, pero solo por un rato.

SUNOHARA: ¡Excelente!

 _Después_ _de ello, S_ _u_ _nohara entra a mi cuarto y se sienta en la_ _pequeña_ _sala mientras voy a preparar_ _más_ _té_ _._

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh! Esta es la primera vez que estoy en el cuarto de Misae.

MISAE: Esto no es prácticamente la habitación de una jovencita. ¿Estuviste interesado en algo más en primer lugar?

SUNOHARA: Así es. Como pechos por ejemplo.

MISAE: ¿Huh? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

SUNOHARA: Ah, no. No dije nada. ¡Jajaja!

MISAE: Espera aquí. Iré a traerte algo de té.

SUNOHARA: Muchas gracias, ¡Jejeje!

 _Después_ _de acomodarse, fui a servirle una taza de_ _té_ _y este lo recibe gustosamente_ _…_

MISAE: Sírvete.

SUNOHARA: Oh, no tenías por qué haberte molestado.

MISAE: Dime, ¿qué clase de consejo has venido a pedirme?

SUNOHARA: Ah, pues… cómo decirlo, me da vergüenza.

MISAE: ¿Estás diciendo que es vergonzoso con esa actitud despreocupada que tienes ahora?

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué intentas decir? Ah, es verdad. Soy bueno en adivinar la fortuna.

MISAE: ¿No dijiste que venías por ayuda?

SUNOHARA: Ah no, eso es para después. Primero hablemos sobre adivinar la suerte. A las chicas les gusta eso, ¿no?

MISAE: La verdad no creo en esas patrañas.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eeeeh? ¡No es posible!

 _Sunohara pone una cara_ _melancólica_ _, aunque en realidad_ _está_ _fingiendo_ _…_

MISAE: No pongas una cara triste como esa, cielos. De acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez, ¿ok? ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Lectura de cartas, horóscopos o tal vez lectura de manos?

SUNOHARA: Pechos.

MISAE: ¡Mmmm! ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

SUNOHARA: ¡Ay no! ¡Estaba diciendo lectura de las palmas! ¡Sí! ¡Adivinanza de lecturas de las palmas de tu mano!

MISAE: ¡Ugh! Está bien, date prisa que no tengo mucha paciencia.

 _Decidí_ _seguirle el juego y le_ _extendí_ _la palma de mi mano para que adivine mi fortuna de una vez_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh! Misae, tus dedos son tan hermosos que casi podría lamerlos.

MISAE: No digas cosas que puedan irritarme.

SUNOHARA: Ahhh… bueno, esta línea en tu palma quiere decir que tendrás una larga vida, Misae.

MISAE: Gracias por la exagerada adivinanza de mi fortuna.

SUNOHARA: No hay de qué.

MISAE: Ahora sí, dime de una vez tu problema para que puedas largarte.

SUNOHARA: Misae, realmente eres fría.

MISAE: Si no actuaras de forma tan rara, sería más gentil contigo.

SUNOHARA: Ya te dije que no oculto nada malo.

MISAE: Eso me pregunto…

SUNOHARA: Ah, ¿estás sentándote correctamente? Si te enderezas bien te sentirás más a gusto.

MISAE: ¿Por qué un invitado estaría preguntándome algo como eso?

SUNOHARA: Ah, Misae, ¿vas a seguir con esa ropa tan gruesa en tu habitación? Si te lo quitas y pones al aire tus senos, te sentirás más fresca.

MISAE: ¡Aja!

 _Ese_ _último_ _comentario me hizo darme cuenta de sus intenciones y_ _comencé_ _a enfadarme_ _…_

MISAE: ¡LARGATE DE MI VISTAAAAAAAA!

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡Kurou! ¡Eres un mentirosooooo!

 _Después_ _de eso, Sunohara huye despavorido y se va de mi cuarto,_ _dejándome_ _por fin tranquila o al menos eso pensaba._ _Después_ _de eso, Sakagami sale debajo de mi cama, algo nervioso por lo sucedido_ _…_

MISAE: Así que tú fuiste el causante de todo esto, Sakagami.

KUROU: No, todo lo que le dije a ese tonto era "Sí, como quieras". Su cabeza se llenó de ideas raras.

MISAE: Bueno, tratándose de él, supongo que debe ser verdad.

KUROU: Pensando por otra parte, realmente no me siento cansado de este lugar.

MISAE: ¿No pensaste que ese comentario podría hacerme sentir molesta?

KUROU: Pero, ¿a ti no te gusta tu cuarto?

MISAE: Si lo pones de ese modo, no podría negarlo. Sin embargo, eso de los "pechos" realmente me hizo…

KUROU: Cambiando de tema, ¿puedo pedirte consejo esta vez?

MISAE: ¿No estarás pensando en cosas raras?

KUROU: Si es acerca de amor, ¿te parece bien?

MISAE: ¡Jajaja! No seas idiota. Realmente no creo que seas capaz de hablar sobre eso.

KUROU: Es verdad. Una persona fría y solitaria como yo sonaría algo estúpido si hablara sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, algunos sentimientos pueden cambiar hasta cierto punto.

MISAE: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Como decirlo, es porque me encanta la personalidad que posees, Misae.

MISAE: Ahora qué lo dices, me pregunto qué es lo que realmente te gusta acerca de mí.

KUROU: Bueno, no se trata simplemente de un aspecto.

MISAE: Descuida, di todos los aspectos que creas agradable.

KUROU: En primer lugar, eres estricta pero te preocupas por los demás, además eres amable y por supuesto tienes una belleza incomparable.

MISAE: ¡Oh! Ya veo…

 _De alguna manera, sus palabras me_ _hicieron_ _reconfortar y_ _decidí_ _acercarme un poco_ _más_ _a_ _él_ _y relajarme un poco_ _…_

MISAE: Si realmente te gustan esa clase de gustos, podría ser que encajamos mucho en común…

KUROU: Por cierto…

MISAE: Dime.

KUROU: El otro día tú mencionaste algo acerca de un chico de tu pasado. ¿Te parece si me cuentas sobre ello?

MISAE: Lo siento, pero me rehúso.

KUROU: Aún si he sido capaz de abrir tu corazón.

MISAE: ¿Pensaste que hablaría sobre mi vida con esa estrategia? ¿O realmente quieres que tome eso como una confesión tuya? ¿Debería responder a eso?

KUROU: Ah… supongo que eso no resultó.

MISAE: Así es.

 _A pesar de mi_ _fría_ _respuesta, Sakagami no se_ _rindió_ _y nuevamente fue a visitarme en varias ocasiones, en alguna de ellas_ _escondiéndose_ _y escuchando los problemas de la gente que vine a verme._

KUROU: De alguna manera esto se parece a una historia de un amor prohibido entre dos amantes que vienen a reunirse en secreto, ¿no te parece?

MISAE: Idiota, como si eso fuera maravilloso. Ah, otra vez alguien llama a la puerta. Nadie toma en cuenta lo ocupada que estoy estos días. ¡Espera un momento! Ahora voy.

 _En esta_ _ocasión_ _salí_ _a recibir a la persona que viene a visitarme mientras Sakagami se esconde nuevamente debajo de mi cama._ _S_ _in embargo, para mi sorpresa el visitante de hoy es nada menos que una chica,_ _además_ _lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela en la que trabajo_ _…_

MISAE: Oh, ¿una chica del dormitorio de mujeres?

CHICA: No, soy independiente. Dígame, ¿es un mal momento para venir?

MISAE: Bueno, pues… no hay ninguna regla que prohíba que alguna chica venga a visitar el dormitorio de los chicos así que creo que está bien.

CHICA: Gracias, me alegro que lo entiendas.

KUROU: (¡Un momento! Esa voz se me hace conocida. Juraría que la he escuchado en otra parte.)

CHICA: Sé que es algo tarde pero, permíteme presentarme, soy Tomoyo Sakagami, una estudiante de segundo año.

MISAE: Encantada, soy Misae Sagara, la encargada oficial de estos dormitorios. A propósito, ¿dijiste Sakagami?

TOMOYO: Sí, así es ¿Por qué la pregunta?

MISAE: Mmmm… ¿conoces a un chico de la escuela llamado Kurou Sakagami?

TOMOYO: Sí, él es mi primo ¿Lo conoce?

MISAE: Viene muy seguido a visitar a su amigo que es residente por aquí. Aunque últimamente cada vez lo veo más cerca…

 _Obviamente estaba mirando justo a mi cama donde_ _él_ _se esconde debajo de esta_ _…_

KUROU: (¡Auch! ¿Por qué tenía que venir ella precisamente aquí?)

TOMOYO: Ya veo.

MISAE: ¿Y dime que trae por aquí a la amable prima de Sakagami?

TOMOYO: Me han contado que usted fue la primera mujer en convertirse en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Además, no solo eso, sino también que usted ha conseguido lograr el título legendario de "La semana perfecta de asistencia escolar". ¿Es eso verdad?

MISAE: Ah, eso es precisamente una vieja historia… Eso realmente sucedió, ¿no es así?

TOMOYO: Increíble.

MISAE: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

TOMOYO: Estoy realmente sorprendida que una chica sea capaz de convertirse en la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Sin embargo, hacer que todo el mundo llegue puntual en una sola semana… realmente es algo que yo no sería capaz de lograr. Esa es la razón por la que considero sorprendente.

MISAE: Bueno, eso sucedió por casualidad.

TOMOYO: Aún así, es muy humilde por tu parte. Si hubiera estado en el mismo año que usted, habríamos sido rivales.

MISAE: Ah, ¿no me digas que eres una candidata para ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

TOMOYO: Tal como usted dice. He escuchado mucho acerca de sus logros, fuiste la ideal presidenta del Consejo. Me gustaría que me contara más acerca de sus experiencias, de esa forma podre tener una guía. Esa es la razón por la cual he venido a verla. Supongo que soy una molestia para usted, ¿verdad?

MISAE: No, para nada. Me alegra que estés apuntándote hacia algo que deseas hacer. En ese caso, ¿quieres pasar?

TOMOYO: Entonces, ¿no le causaré problemas?

MISAE: No, adelante. Al menos eso creo…

TOMOYO: Gracias, me gustaría hablar más cosas con usted.

MISAE: Adelante, ponte cómoda.

KUROU: (¡Cielos! Tomoyo y Misae aquí al mismo tiempo. Es una situación bastante incómoda, pero gracias a ello podré averiguar la razón por la que Misae oculta su pasado. Gracias, Tomoyo.)

 _Después_ _de sentarse en la_ _pequeña_ _sala, le_ _ofrecí_ _una taza de_ _té_ _mientras iniciamos_ _nuestra_ _charla._

MISAE: Sírvete algo de té.

TOMOYO: Gracias.

MISAE: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que deseas preguntar?

TOMOYO: Bueno, quiero saber todo lo que se requiere para convertirse en Presidenta del consejo Estudiantil. Me pregunto si alguna vez hizo alguna especie de extorsión o algo similar.

MISAE: La verdad como te dije todo sucedió por una simple casualidad. No hay nada especial en ello.

TOMOYO: Aún así usted logro que un largo número de estudiantes tuviera una asistencia perfecta por una semana. Eso fue realmente sorprendente.

MISAE: Bueno, podría decirse que es asombroso en cierto modo.

TOMOYO: ¿Asistías a la Asambleas Escolar?

MISAE: Sí, algo así por el estilo.

TOMOYO: Estoy segura que fue realmente popular.

MISAE: Bueno, los más jóvenes me admiraban mucho en esa época.

TOMOYO: Ya veo. Yo solo he entrado a esta escuela recién en esta primavera por lo que nadie me conoce. Me pregunto si esto puede ser un impedimento.

MISAE: No lo creo. Estoy segura que eres el tipo de chica que les agrada a los jóvenes, justo como yo.

TOMOYO: Sí, pude notar eso poco después de llegar aquí. Me preguntaba si esto tenía que ver con mi parentesco con Kurou ya que él también es muy popular a pesar de ser un chico rebelde que prefiere mantenerse distante en algunas ocasiones.

MISAE: Dime, ¿y qué piensas de Kurou?

TOMOYO: ¿Eh?

MISAE: Disculpa, creo que no debí haber hecho esa pregunta fuera del caso.

TOMOYO: Bueno, Kurou es una persona seria y algo distante aunque es querido por muchas personas por su forma de ayudar.

MISAE: Sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo ves desde tu punto de vista como mujer?

TOMOYO: Ah… pues… pienso que en ese aspecto es un idiota y un insensible a veces pero es amable y lucha para salir adelante a su modo. Lo que a veces resulta ser interesante es que siempre se preocupa más por otros que por sí mismo, algo que muy pocas personas ven en él.

MISAE: Mmmm… interesante.

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

MISAE: Por nada. Solo curiosidad. Volviendo al tema, solo da lo mejor de ti y sé tú misma. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

TOMOYO: Aún así hay personas que llegan tarde a la escuela siempre.

MISAE: Ahhh… esos chicos…

TOMOYO: ¿Los conoce?

MISAE: Sí, algunos de ellos son famosos por ello. Sobre todo aquel que tú y yo conocemos.

TOMOYO: Kurou… ahhhh… no tiene remedio. ¿Qué haría usted en ese caso?

MISAE: Bueno, pues… seguramente no haría nada en especial.

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué?

MISAE: En primer lugar, el logro que me hablaste hace un momento fue solamente el resultado. Lo único que hice fue alzar mi voz enfrente de todos y decir que para la próxima semana todos deben esforzarse al máximo. Eso fue todo. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? No se trata de trabajo duro sino solo fue algo que sucedió de repente.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, pienso que usted hizo un buen esfuerzo para conseguirlo ya que probabilidades como esa son muy reducidas en la actualidad. Debe haber alguna razón para haberlo logrado.

MISAE: Ahora que lo dices… si tuviera que decir algo, yo diría que es mejor apuntarse a una meta en lugar de obligar a la gente a trabajar duro en algo que no desea ya que eso haría que la gente no se te oponga, ¿no crees?

TOMOYO: Tienes razón. Muchas gracias, agradezco su consejo. Bueno, tengo que despedirme.

MISAE: De acuerdo, da tu mejor esfuerzo. No olvides que primero solo debes concentrarte en convertirte en la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

TOMOYO: Sí, y una vez que lo consiga seré yo misma. Es lo que he aprendido hoy de usted. Bueno, me despido.

MISAE: Cuídate.

 _Después_ _de despedirse, Tomoyo se retira de la_ _habitación_ _y Kurou sale de su escondite para seguir charlando conmigo_ _…_

MISAE: Tu prima tiene muchas agallas…

KUROU: Ah, sí.

MISAE: Eres afortunado de tener una prima hermosa como ella.

KUROU: Bueno, yo la veo más como una hermana menor para mí, aunque algunas veces actúa de forma más madura que no es acorde a su edad.

MISAE: Sí, puedo notarlo.

KUROU: Sin embargo, no lo sabía.

MISAE: ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: Que usted fue Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, señorita Misae.

MISAE: Ah… nunca te conté esa vieja historia, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Sí, es la primera vez. Como puede verlo, no conozco nada acerca de su pasado.

MISAE: ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso nunca te conté lo hermosa que era en esos días?

KUROU: Sí, pero…

MISAE: Bueno, tienes la libertad de pensar lo que desees si es cierto o no.

KUROU: No se trata de eso. Hay algo que me gustaría saber…

MISAE: ¿Te refieres al chico que conocí en el pasado?

KUROU: Exacto.

MISAE: Pero no entiendo por qué te importa saber eso.

KUROU: Es porque… no sé… de alguna manera siento que algo la mantiene atada…

MISAE: No pasa nada. Te preocupas demasiado.

KUROU: Sin embargo…

MISAE: Tengo que hacer la cena. Si me disculpas…

KUROU: De acuerdo. Cuídese mucho.

 _ **Segunda parte: Shima Katsuki**_

 _No obstante, Sakagami no se_ _rendía_ _._ _E_ _staba preocupado al notar que no_ _podía_ _contarle nada acerca de mi pasado. Por esa_ _razón_ _,_ _él_ _pensaba que si alguna persona le_ _pedía_ _a_ _mí_ _algún_ _consejo sobre romance y como ser aceptado por la persona que le gusta, entonces_ _podría_ _ser capaz de contar acerca de mi experiencia en el pasado. Un_ _día_ _, se_ _encontró_ _con una de sus_ _compañeras_ _de clase que habla con frecuencia_ _…_

KUROU: Ah, ¡Fujibayashi!

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Sí? Ah, eres tú Sakagami. Esto… yo… ¡Buenos días!

KUROU: Buenos días. Esto… disculpa si esto puede parecerte rudo pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

RYOU: ¿A mí? ¿Qué deseas preguntarme?

KUROU: Mmmm… Fujibayashi… ¿Sabes lo que significa el amor?

RYOU: Ah, pues… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Po-por qué lo preguntas así de repente?

KUROU: No tengo respuesta alguna por eso quiero saber tu opinión al respecto ya que haces adivinanzas y escucho algunas veces sobre ese tema.

RYOU: Mmmm… pues… ahora que lo dices… yo tampoco lo entiendo.

KUROU: Probablemente no lo hayas percatado pero puedo notar que te alejas mucho de los chicos que hay en clase, ¿verdad? Además últimamente he notado que estás preocupada.

RYOU: Es posible pero… la verdad es que no lo sé… ¡Perdón! No sé cómo responder apropiadamente tu pregunta.

KUROU: Descuida, estar así es lo normal.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Sin embargo, si realmente no eres capaz de entender qué es ese sentimiento que te tiene preocupada, ¿no sería bueno consultarlo con alguien?

RYOU: Sí, pero, ¿con quién?

KUROU: ¿Conoces los dormitorios para chicos que se encuentra debajo de la colina que pertenece a nuestra escuela?

RYOU: Sí, lo conozco.

KUROU: La encargada de dicho dormitorio, ha ayudado a muchas personas, incluyendo a los residentes. Muchos vienen a pedirle consejo.

RYOU: ¿De verdad?

KUROU: Sí, hace poco una chica de nuestra escuela fue a pedirle consejo para llegar a ser Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y la ha ayudado bastante.

RYOU: Eso es asombroso.

KUROU: Sí, sus consejos les ayudan a despejar sus dudas y solucionar sus problemas. ¿No te parece que sería una buena oportunidad para despejar las dudas acerca de los sentimientos que te tienen confundida?

RYOU: Ah, pero si esa persona está allí, habrán otras que también desean…

KUROU: Sí, pero también puedes preguntarle acerca de otras cosas. Incluso también es buena con respecto al tema del amor y el romance. Sería buena idea que intentaras preguntarle acerca de ello. Te ayudará mucho para el futuro.

RYOU: Tienes razón. En cuanto pueda iré a visitarla.

KUROU: Te aconsejo que vayas lo más pronto posible. De esa manera te sentirás mejor.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

KUROU: Su nombre es Misae Sagara. La encontrarás en la primera habitación a la mano derecha, al entrar al edificio.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

KUROU: ¿Por qué no intentas ir hoy? No hay mucha gente que venga a visitarla a esa hora por lo que podré avisarle que tú vienes a verla.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Pero…

KUROU: Descuida, no hay problema.

RYOU: Disculpa por las molestias que te he causado.

KUROU: Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos más tarde.

RYOU: Sí, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

 _Aquella tarde,_ _después_ _de las clases, Kurou Sakagami viene a verme nuevamente en mi_ _habitación_ _, algo que comienza a incomodarme_ _…_

MISAE: Oye, hay algo que debes saber. No tengo tiempo libre como crees, ¿entiendes? Cada vez que termino de servirte el té, se me hace rápida la noche y casi no tengo tiempo.

KUROU: Disculpa por molestarte.

MISAE: Entonces intenta ser un poco más razonable.

KUROU: De acuerdo, solo deja quedarme un rato más y me voy.

 _En ese momento, la puerta empieza a sonar, al parecer otro visitante acaba de llegar para verme por lo que Kurou nuevamente se esconde en el mismo lugar de siempre y yo salgo a recibir al visitante_ _…_

MISAE: Cielos, justo en la hora más ocupada, vienen a interrumpirme. ¡Ya voy!

 _Al abrir la puerta, me_ _recibí_ _otra inesperada sorpresa_ _…_

MISAE: Oh, pero si es otra chica que no conozco.

RYOU: Ah, disculpe por las molestias. Soy Ryou Fujibayashi. He venido para pedirle consejo sobre algo importante.

MISAE: ¡Ah! Otra vez lo mismo… supongo que la gente cree que tengo ese talento, ¿no? Me pregunto si debería cambiar de empleo…

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿He venido en mal momento?

MISAE: No, no, descuida. Solo hablaba conmigo misma. Pasa adelante y cuéntame tu problema.

RYOU: Gracias por su hospitalidad.

 _La chica ingresa_ _tímidamente_ _a mi cuarto y se sienta en la sala mientras le sirvo una taza de_ _té_ _como_ _cortesía…_

RYOU: Muchas gracias.

MISAE: ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

RYOU: Pues… es acerca de un sentimiento que no soy capaz de comprender.

MISAE: Eso suena algo complicado.

RYOU: Sin embargo, no estoy segura que es este sentimiento que me inquieta tanto.

MISAE: ¿No se trata de amor?

RYOU: ¿Entonces sí se trata de amor?

MISAE: ¿Eh? ¿Estaba en lo cierto? Por la situación en que me lo contabas solo lo decía de broma.

RYOU: Bueno, no estoy segura de eso, es por eso que he venido hasta aquí…

MISAE: Ah, comienzo a entenderlo… en pocas palabras, por tu expresión hay un chico que permanece en tu mente.

RYOU: Sí, ahora que lo dice…

MISAE: Sin embargo, no estás segura si este sentimiento se trata de amor o no.

RYOU: Así es.

MISAE: Aún eres jovencita, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí.

MISAE: Entonces, ¿es la primera vez que te sientes de esa forma? A pesar que esto es solo por pensar en un chico.

RYOU: Sí, así parece.

MISAE: Realmente te ves muy tímida.

RYOU: ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento!

MISAE: No te disculpes, es un aspecto maravilloso.

RYOU: ¿En serio lo cree?

MISAE: Dime, ¿ese chico es compañero de tu clase?

RYOU: Sí, estamos en la misma clase este año.

MISAE: ¿Desde hace cuanto se conocen?

RYOU: No hace mucho, la verdad es que nos empezamos a hablar este año pero yo lo había visto antes el año pasado cuando estuvimos en clases distintas.

MISAE: Ya veo, entonces has estado inquieta por eso… sin embargo, dime, ¿ha ocurrido algo que te empezara a hacer sentirte de esta forma?

RYOU: Sí, ahora que lo mencionas. Fue cuando estuvimos en segundo año, en aquel tiempo él todavía no me conocía pero aquella vez me ayudó cuando me lastimé la pierna en un partido de vóley. Gentilmente me llevó a la enfermería pensando que yo era mi hermana ya que ambas somos mellizas. Ese fue el primer momento en que nos conocimos.

MISAE: Mmmm… es un buen chico.

RYOU: Sí, es una persona maravillosa.

MISAE: ¿Y cómo es él? ¿Es un chico genial?

RYOU: Sí, así es. Aunque tiene una mirada fría, es muy amable y atento. Sin embargo, no soy una persona que sea compatible con él, al fin y al cabo ya que soy muy tímida para expresarme.

MISAE: Mmmm… ¿Puedo decirte algo?

RYOU: Sí, dígame.

MISAE: Definitivamente por lo que dices es amor sin duda alguna.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeh? Entonces, ¿se trata de eso?

MISAE: Bueno, no es que haya escuchado algo similar pero es lo que realmente pienso. Al ver cómo te expresaste y también por lo avergonzada que te pusiste lo demuestra claramente.

RYOU: Ah… no se trata de eso. Siempre soy así.

MISAE: En este caso no es una costumbre. Ahhhh… ¡Qué envidia por los jóvenes!

RYOU: ¡Lo siento!

MISAE: Trato de decir que eso es maravilloso, así que no te disculpes.

RYOU: Ok.

MISAE: Disculpa la curiosidad, pero el chico que te gusta es un miembro del Club de Rugby, ¿no es así?

RYOU: No lo creo.

MISAE: Si se trata de Sunohara, te recomiendo que te olvides de él.

RYOU: No, tampoco se trata de él.

MISAE: Bueno, al menos es un alivio.

RYOU: Aunque siempre para con él.

MISAE: Mmmm… bueno, una cosa más, si se trata de Sakagami, pues… es mejor que te olvides

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeh?

MISAE: Siempre llega tarde a clases, le gusta entrometerse en la vida de ciertas personas y no es tan atractivo que digamos. Además tiene una personalidad fría.

RYOU: Uuuuu…

MISAE: ¿Eh? Espera… no me digas que… ¿Se trata de Sakagami? ¿Estás hablando de él, no? Su nombre completo es Kurou Sakagami.

RYOU: Sí…

MISAE: ¡Argh! ¡Oh cielos! ¿Por qué una chica como ella caería por un chico como ese?

RYOU: Pero Sakagami es una buena persona.

MISAE: Ciertamente no es una mala persona pero si no fuera tan frío… (Ni tan entrometido) Pero de todos los chicos, no comprendo por qué lo escogiste a él…

 _Después_ _de nuestra_ _plática_ _, Fujibayashi se levanta y se prepara para despedirse_ _…_

RYOU: Muchas gracias por el consejo de hoy. Tengo que despedirme.

MISAE: Sí, te deseo mucha suerte.

 _Luego de marcharse,_ _cerré_ _la puerta y el ambiente_ _quedó_ _en un total silencio. Me quede algo resentida al notar que esto involucra directamente al entrometido que viene a visitarme. Me_ _senté_ _en la cama y_ _empecé_ _a hablar seriamente con_ _él…_

MISAE: ¿Y bien? ¿Has quedado sorprendido?

KUROU: ¿Acerca de qué?

MISAE: Esa chica está muy interesada en ti.

KUROU: No lo sabía aunque no me sorprende. Hay chicas que sienten admiración hacia mí en algunas ocasiones, aunque esto se pone molesto.

MISAE: Pero esto es diferente.

KUROU: ¿En qué sentido?

MISAE: Pues el hecho que es raro encontrar a chicas tan inocentes como ella en esta época.

KUROU: Mmmm… tal vez.

MISAE: ¿No sientes nada por ello?

KUROU: Pienso que es una chica linda. Sin embargo, ¿debería pensar en ello?

MISAE: Por supuesto. Realmente deberías tomarlo en cuenta ya que al final escuchaste toda nuestra conversación. Aunque no lo creas, esa chica va en serio.

KUROU: Y es por ello que no debo encontrarme con ella. Para alguien tan responsable como ella, alguien que no es sincero como yo no es apropiado para ella.

MISAE: Pero no hay ningún problema si decides ser honesto contigo mismo, ¿no?

KUROU: No, pienso que eso no resultaría.

MISAE: ¡Ay! Pobre chica. Ilusionada que serías su primer amor. Estaba pensando que tendrías un brillante futuro si decidieras comenzar por ese camino para tu propia felicidad. Oye, ¿Aún piensas permanecer aquí?

KUROU: ¿Es un problema?

MISAE: ¿De que manera puedes observar que no me estás causando problemas?

KUROU: No obstante, dijiste que estaría bien con ello, ¿no te parece?

MISAE; Ahhhh… no entiendo por qué tengo que preocuparme por ti.

KUROU: ¿No dijiste que eso sería maravilloso?

MISAE: Definitivamente no lo es cuando tú lo dices.

 _El plan que Sakagami_ _tenía_ _para averiguar mi pasado_ _había_ _fracasado, en lugar de ello, solo lo_ _metió_ _en un_ _difícil_ _dilema en el cual no estuvo preparado. Bueno, al menos pensaba que_ _él_ _se_ _rendiría_ _con ello y me dejara en paz pero no_ _resultó_ _así_ _. Durante los siguientes_ _días_ _para mi mayor sorpresa tuve_ _más_ _visitantes y todas eran chicas de la escuela pero lo que_ _más_ _me irritaba es que todas me_ _pedían_ _consejos acerca de amor._ _O_ _bviamente_ _había_ _algo raro_ _detrás_ _de todo esto y una de ellas me_ _preguntó_ _precisamente por mi antiguo amor, algo que no deseaba responder ya que era una_ _melancolía_ _que no_ _quería_ _recordar_ _…_

MISAE: ¡Jooo! Ya dije que no tengo novio. Solamente me dedico a cuidar de los chicos del dormitorio.

CHICA: Sin embargo, escuché rumores que usted tuvo un primer amor, cuéntame por favor como fue.

MISAE: ¿Tanto quieres saber?

CHICA: ¡Sí, te lo ruego!

MISAE: Por favor, no me mires con esos ojos ¡Cielos! Qué clase de chico era, ¿eh?

CHICA: ¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?

MISAE: Ocurrió en mis días de escuela.

CHICA: Entonces usted fue muy popular cuando fue presidenta.

MISAE: Eso sucedió antes de asumir la presidencia del consejo. Sin embargo, no tiene mucha importancia.

CHICA: ¿Y ese chico era guapo? ¿Qué actividades realizaba él?

MISAE: Una cosa después de otra…

CHICA: ¡Lo siento!

MISAE: Descuida, él no era tan lindo pero tampoco tomó parte en ningún club de la escuela.

CHICA: ¿Entonces solo era un chico normal? Pero debió tener una buena personalidad.

MISAE: Quien sabe.

CHICA: ¿Entonces por qué se enamoró de él?

MISAE: Honestamente, ni idea.

CHICA: Pero a usted le gustaba, ¿verdad?

MISAE: Sí, podría decirse.

CHICA: Entonces, ¿Quién de los dos se confesó primero?

MISAE: Oye, no quiero ofenderte pero no quiero hablar más de esta historia, disculpa.

CHICA: No, no se preocupe. Es mi culpa por haber preguntado demasiado. Sin embargo, no cabe negar que usted sea realmente un ídolo en nuestra escuela, señorita Misae. Es por esa razón que quiero saber más acerca de su filosofía en el amor.

MISAE: Aunque pienso que no deberías admirar a una mujer ordinaria como yo.

CHICA: Eso no es verdad.

MISAE: Sin embargo, no puedo negar que tuve una experiencia maravillosa en esos días, en especial aprendiendo mucho de los jóvenes.

CHICA: ¡Jejeje! Lo sabía.

MISAE: Sí, aunque más era admirada por las chicas.

CHICA: Aún así, es sorprendente.

MISAE: Sí, aunque tuve que desperdiciar mis preciosos días por el bien de ese chico. Es una pena que no vuelvan más aquellos días.

CHICA: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?

MISAE: Nada de suma importancia. Solamente fui rechazada. Eso es todo.

CHICA: Ah… eso fue lo que sucedió.

MISAE: Bueno, tú todavía eres joven así que tienes muchas oportunidades que puedes aprovechar.

CHICA: Sí, muchas gracias. Gracias por recibirme el día de hoy.

 _Tras retirarse la estudiante,_ _cerré_ _la puerta y Sakagami empieza a salir de su escondite y_ _decidí_ _hablar con_ _él_ _seriamente_ _…_

MISAE: ¿Te sientes satisfecho? ¡Cielos! Tú sí que eres astuto en esa clase de cosas.

KUROU: ¡Vaya! No esperaba que te dieras cuenta.

MISAE: Es bastante sospechoso que vengan precisamente diez personas en esta semana para preguntar únicamente sobre amor. Así que dime, ¿qué piensas hacer sabiendo la historia de mi pasado? ¿Piensas que puedes hacerme olvidar aquellos recuerdos dolorosos con tan solo hacer que lo cuente?

KUROU: Es cierto, no soy capaz de hacer algo como eso.

MISAE: Supongo que eso debió hacerte sentir mal. Pero lo que dije es algo que puede traer problemas.

KUROU: Entonces me parece bien. Digamos que es parte de mi pasatiempo causar problemas a mujeres mayores.

MISAE: Bueno, entonces con eso ya tuve suficiente. ¿No es genial?

KUROU: Yo diría que no. No pienso rendirme.

MISAE: Entonces haz lo que quieras. Sin embargo, debes saber que si continúas con eso, puedes hacer que una mujer adulta llore de verdad.

KUROU: Lo siento… pero… la verdad… yo siento envidia de ese sujeto. Siento que él fue una persona genial, algo que sé que no puedo llegar a ser.

MISAE: Te equivocas, no es tan maravilloso o algo parecido. Es un chico tan ordinario como tú y los demás que viven por aquí. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, parece que él y yo no llegamos a encajar.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, alguien toca la puerta de mi cuarto y era nuevamente Sakagami quien viene a entrometerse en mi vida una vez más_ _…_

MISAE: Ah, ¿de nuevo eres tú Sakagami? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es raro que toques la puerta antes de entrar.

KUROU: Intento ser más respetuoso.

MISAE: Por supuesto ¿Qué pasaría si estaría cambiándome de ropa en ese momento?

KUROU: Bueno, sería una maravillosa oportunidad.

MISAE: Idiota, si eso ocurriera, dejaría la puerta cerrada. Bueno, pasa de una vez, no te quedes parado así no más.

KUROU: Esto… Misae, esta vez he venido a verte no como un amigo sino como un invitado.

MISAE: ¿De qué estás hablando? Realmente no tiene sentido lo que dices.

KUROU: Es porque esta vez no he venido de visita sino a pedir consejo.

MISAE: Oye, para que lo sepas, solo soy una encargada no una consejera experta en el amor. Tú solamente me has hecho ver como si realmente lo fuera. Así que ya no pienso recibir visitas nunca más.

KUROU: En ese caso, ¿puedes ayudar a alguien que tiene un problema serio?

MISAE: Me parece absurdo que un chico joven despreocupado como tú tenga algún problema serio.

KUROU: No es verdad, además no pienso decirte tonterías para nada, tales como que me enseñes tus pechos o algo por el estilo.

MISAE: Obviamente.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿le parece bien?

MISAE: Si no hay más remedio… adelante.

KUROU: Con su permiso.

 _Después_ _de pasar, nos sentamos juntos en la sala y nos pusimos a conversar acerca del problema que tiene_ _…_

MISAE: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes?

KUROU: Necesito consejo acerca de romance.

MISAE: Oh, entonces finalmente ya encontraste una chica a quien amar ¡Felicidades! Es bueno saberlo. Con ello ya no necesitarás venir a molestarme nunca más. Es mejor que aproveches tu oportunidad con una chica de tu edad y no con una mujer mayor como yo…

KUROU: Bueno, la persona que hablo es…

MISAE: ¿La chica del otro día? Se apellida Fujibayashi, ¿verdad?

KUROU: No, no se trata de ella.

MISAE: ¿Una chica de tu clase? ¿Una estudiante de grado menor?

KUROU: Errr… no. Yo diría alguien más mayor.

MISAE: ¿Mayor, eh? Ah, una profesora. ¡Jejeje! Vaya, sí que tienes raros gustos. Pero te recomiendo que no salgas con Higashi ya que ella tiene un prometido y se piensan casar el próximo año.

KUROU: No es una profesora.

MISAE: Mmmmm… la coordinadora Minami ya tiene un chico también.

KUROU: Tampoco.

MISAE: Ah, entonces una cosa más.

KUROU: Dígame.

MISAE: Es mejor que no lo intentes con la encargada de estos dormitorios. Tiene a una persona que todavía tiene esperando después de todo. Alguien quien realmente ella amó por corto tiempo cuando ella estuvo en el instituto. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos todavía continúan hasta ahora, a pesar que el haya desaparecido. Es por esa razón que ella nunca podrá amar a nadie más. Aquellos días felices no fueron más que cosa del pasado… se han ido a un lugar en el que ella jamás podrá alcanzar… después de eso, solo le queda crecer y envejecer ella completamente sola. Esa es la clase de persona que ella es… así que es mejor que lo olvides. Tienes oportunidad de encontrar a una mujer más bella y joven.

KUROU: Sin embargo, hay una cosa que debo decirle.

MISAE: ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: La persona que yo realmente amo, no es la Misae Sagara del pasado sino la Misae que yo conozco y está aquí presente conmigo. Esa es la Misae que yo conocí aquí, en estos dormitorios en los cuales empecé a disfrutar. Aunque ella siga envejeciendo o quede sumergida en los recuerdos de aquellos días, yo seguiré amando a esa persona porque ella es la verdadera Misae que a mí me gusta.

MISAE: Tú… realmente sabes hacer llorar a una mujer como yo.

 _Sin poder resistir_ _más_ _,_ _empecé_ _a llorar y me_ _quedé_ _al lado de_ _él_ _por largo tiempo, llorando y recordando los_ _días_ _de mi pasado con aquella persona que me_ _abandonó_ _. Ahora nuevamente, alguien me tiende su mano y me entrega su_ _corazón_ _al igual que en aquellos_ _días_ _. Sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos en un_ _sueño…_

 _Misae, estaba llorando, a pesar que no era mi_ _intención_ _, pero no_ _podía_ _resistir_ _más_ _y decirle la verdadera_ _razón_ _por la que_ _quería_ _yo saber su pasado. Mi deseo era poder saber la_ _razón_ _de su dolor y su soledad, cuando_ _veía_ _ese aspecto de ella me_ _veía_ _también_ _a_ _mí_ _mismo, porque_ _sé_ _perfectamente lo que es perder aquello que tanto amas._

 _Aquella noche, tuve un_ _sueño_ _acerca de una triste pero_ _increíble_ _historia acerca de una persona que le entrega su_ _última_ _voluntad a otra_ _pidiéndole_ _que haga cumplir su deseo a la chica que le_ _ayudó_ _a superar sus dificultades. Esta persona obtuvo de_ _él_ _, una luz la cual le_ _permitiría_ _conceder dicho deseo._

 _Este_ _sueño_ _, era el secreto del pasado de Misae, una historia sorprendente que ha permanecido oculto por tanto tiempo. Misae Sagara, en aquella_ _época_ _era una chica_ _enérgica_ _e inocente que_ _temía_ _poder expresar sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta pero su vida_ _cambiaría_ _para siempre al conocer a Shima Katsuki, el chico destinado a cumplirle su deseo. En aquella_ _época_ _, Misae estaba enamorada de un chico de su clase llamado Igarashi al cual no_ _podía_ _declararle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, con la inesperada_ _aparición_ _de Shima, muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar pero para desgracia de ella, Igarashi ya_ _tenía_ _novia por lo que fue rechazada y se_ _sintió_ _mal. No obstante, sus amigas animaron a Shima para_ _reconfortarla_ _y aprovechar la oportunidad para expresarle lo que siente por ella aunque las cosas no salieron como uno esperaba pero al final Misae_ _empezó_ _a gustarle la inocencia y sinceridad de_ _él_ _y empezaba a aceptarlo en su vida. Sin embargo,_ _él_ _tenía_ _una_ _misión_ _importante que cumplir y_ _sabía_ _que el tiempo se le acaba puesto a que_ _él_ _se le dio una oportunidad_ _única_ _en esta vida para cumplir el deseo que su amo le_ _había_ _encargado para Misae._ _A_ _l final este pudo cumplirle el deseo que ella_ _quería_ _aunque_ _tendría_ _que desaparecer de la forma en que_ _había_ _vuelto para cumplir su_ _misión_ _y en su lugar_ _apareció_ _un_ _pequeño_ _gato en el lugar donde ellos se conocieron. Tiempo_ _después_ _, Misae consigue empleo en este dormitorio mientras espera por largo tiempo a la_ _única_ _persona que_ _llegó_ _a amar hasta ahora._

 _El sol_ _empezó_ _a emitir su fuerte luz a_ _través_ _de las cortinas, ya_ _había_ _amanecido. Me di cuenta que me_ _había_ _quedado completamente dormido en el cuarto de Misae en toda la noche. A mi lado estaba Misae quien estuvo apoyando su cabeza junto a mi cuerpo y en el otro lado estaba su gato_ _observándome…_

MISAE: Zzzz… Shima… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

 _Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ese es precisamente el nombre del gato que_ _está_ _a mi lado y_ _comprendí_ _que esto no era un_ _sueño_ _ordinario._

KUROU: Ahora entiendo… entonces tú fuiste quien me mostró este sueño… esto era lo que querías decirle a ella… la persona que siempre ha estado esperando por ti, sin saber que siempre has estado con ella…

MISAE: ¿Huh? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Debí haberme quedado dormida… ¡Oh! ¡Sakagami! ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

KUROU: Sí, yo también me quedé dormido toda la noche.

MISAE: De verdad sabes hacer llorar a una mujer mayor.

KUROU: Misae, hay algo muy importante que debo decirle.

MISAE: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Lo sé todo acerca de lo que sucedió cuando estudiaste en el instituto.

MISAE: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

KUROU: Mientras dormía tuve un sueño en el cual pude observar lo que sucedió en aquellos días y también la razón de su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, la razón por la que me fue revelado esto es porque hay un mensaje que debo transmitirle.

MISAE: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: Esa persona siempre ha estado con usted. La persona que ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo estuvo velando por usted y también quiere disculparse por no haberse podido despedir apropiadamente. Me dijo también que no se preocupara más y buscara su propia felicidad ya que para él es su único deseo, por ello siempre velará por usted bajo esa forma.

 _Lo_ _decía_ _mientras_ _sostenía_ _al gato en mis brazos_ _…_

MISAE: Eso es completamente ridículo. No me digas que este gato… bueno… siempre me preguntaba de dónde salió y por qué siempre me estuvo siguiendo.

KUROU: Misae, esta noche es el festival de la ciudad, ¿quiere venir?

MISAE: ¿Eh? ¿Contigo?

KUROU: No, nosotros tres, ¿verdad?

GATO: ¡Miaaau!

MISAE: ¡Jajaja! Esto sí que es completamente raro, pero en fin, iremos juntos.

 **FIN**

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 _En una nueva era, un doctor mercenario que posee manos milagrosas y una firme convicción, cambiará el mundo de la medicina. No se pierdan una nueva serie que cambia el esquema de Clannad con nuevos personajes e interesantes historias._

 _ **Clannad: The Dark Doctor**. La nueva saga de Clannad, próximamente._


End file.
